Z Story
by HunnyABee
Summary: The RowdyRuff Boys love the PowerPuff Girls Z, but they don't want to believe them. They think it's a trick. When they believe them, something terrible happens, along with six someones. Brick x Momoko, Boomer x Miyako, Butch x Kaoru.
1. The Start

_Thanks to Dejiko001!! I love her PPGZ chat series on YouTube and her stories inspired me!!_

_Thanks to Sasukexnaruto4ever10092 for more inspiration!_

**___________________________________________________________________**

**Playlist (meaning songs I listened to) for this story, in no particular order:**

_**Battlefield**_** by Jordan Sparks**

_**Badboy**_**by Cascada**

_**How Do You Do**_** by Cascada**

_**Listen to Your Heart**_** by Cascada**

_**Everytime We Touch**_**by Cascada**

_**What Hurts The Most**_**by Cascada**

_**Runaway**_** by Avril Lavigne**

_**Runaway**_** by Cascada**

_**Skater Boi**_**by Avril Lavigne**

_**Complicated**_** by Avril Lavigne**

_**Can't Stop the Rain From Falling**_** by Cascada**

_**Love Again**_**by Cascada**

_**One More Night**_**by Cascada**

_**Who Do You Think You Are**_**by Cascada**

_**Perfect Day**_** by Cascada**

**And a BUNCH more!!! (You can guess the artists and style of music.) Also, I do not own the PPGZ or RRB or RBBZ, lol. ****J**

**___________________________________________________________________**

_**Chapter One**_

**

* * *

**

**[Kaoru POV | Kaoru, Miyako, Momoko at Kaoru's house.]**

"Hey, Kaoru!! Come _on!_" Miyako kept trying to convince me to wear some stupid girly outfit to school.

"Not gonna happen," I said, just like _every_ other time! Why would she expect a different answer?

"Please, Kaoru?? If not for Momoko or I, then for yourself! Just _try_ it!!"

"No! Stop trying to convince me, Miyako."

"Come on, Kaoru," Momoko said. "You never know. You might even get some 'attention'," she smiled coyly at me.

"NO! I do _not_ want attention from guys. I'm not looking for a relationship right now. When I am, I'll send you two an email." _Me? Getting attention from _guys?! _No, thanks._

"Okay, okay," said Momoko, "so you don't like anybody _now_. But school's starting soon and maybe some new guys will enroll. Then you'll have to impress some guy you'll start to like and we'll be here!!"

"Yeah, and I can totally help you out on how to ask them!" added Miyako.

"No. Thanks," I replied.

"Fine," they both huffed, unsatisfied.

**

* * *

**

**[Butch POV | RRB house.]**

"Boys! Get down here, _now_! Mojo," commanded Mojo.

Brick, Boomer, and I stormed down the stairs, not too quickly because Mojo was a wimp. We still humored him, though.

"Now," continued Mojo, "You three will be attending school soon, so prepare yourselves, mojo."

"What?!" we exclaimed.

"What do you mean, 'attending school'?" asked Brick.

"You have to learn about things so you don't sound stupid in front of other villains, and so you have information when you can take over the world!! Also, you guys don't do _anything_ here! At least you'll be out of my hair for a few hours a day, mojo."

"We have to go to _school_?" I repeated.

"YES! YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT! MOJO?!"

We just rolled our eyes, then left to our rooms.

I was kinda excited to go to school. Not for any of that boring "learning" stuff, but because I hoped to find someone there.

Mojo made us, the RowdyRuff Boys, to destroy his enemies, the PowerPuff Girls. They won the battle, but that was so long ago. Mojo made each one of us as counterparts for each of the PowerPuff Girls. He thought that, since boys are usually stronger and better at fighting than girls, we would win. Well, technically, we didn't win or lose, but to Mojo, it's a loss.

I was pretty sure my brothers were excited to be going to school. Maybe not excited, but anxious. See, we each fought our counterparts. My counterpart was Buttercup, since she and I were the toughest of our groups and both wore green. Brick has red while his counterpart, Blossom, has pink. Boomer is blue and his counter, Bubbles, is a lighter shade. We all match, I guess, and that might be why the following happened.

The girls might not have felt much fighting against us, but I think all us RowdyRuff Boys felt something. I happen to know that Brick, the leader of the RowdyRuff Boys, might've had a few feelings for the leader of the PowerPuff Girls, Blossom, even if they were coated with hate. Boomer must've felt something for Bubbles, and I certainly started thinking a bit more about Buttercup. She was fearless, and she wasn't like other girls. Normal girls blushed easily and giggled and needed guys around to protect them at times… But Buttercup didn't need anyone. There was just something about her…

We don't know who they are without the PowerPuff outfits on, but we do want to find out who they are. Since we're attending school, we'll need some cover names…

The last time we saw the PowerPuff Girls, they were thirteen and we were around ten. Since then, Mojo invented this machine to make us older¾which it did¾so we could fight the PowerPuff Girls officially, but we didn't want to listen to him and have to go fight the girls, even after we aged. Now, we are probably the same age as the girls, but we haven't seen them in three years. We're about sixteen now.

Even though they still fight monsters, Mojo won't let us watch because we might get hurt (we scoff at him whenever he says that, because we're the RowdyRuff Boys). So I haven't seen Buttercup for three years, but I still remember how she looked back then. None of us have seen them, so we just stay around the house playing video games.

"Butch, open the door," called Brick.

**

* * *

**

**[Brick POV | Butch's room.]**

"Dude, we're going to _school_. First, we can't go with our names. We need cover names," I said.

"Way ahead of you," said Butch.

"Right…What's your name?"

"My name will be _Jiro_. And what are yours?"

"I'm thinking of using Jiao," said Boomer.

I rolled my eyes. "And I'll have the cool name…once I think of it."

Boomer and Butch burst out laughing.

I scowled at them. "Okay, _geniuses_, then what do _you_ suggest I use?"

Those two _idiots_ just shrugged.

"Fine, then. How about we decide the day we start? There's still two weeks left," I suggested.

They both agreed to that…

"Alright, now let's talk about something a bit more interesting than _names_…" said Butch.

**

* * *

**

**[Butch POV | Butch's room.]**

"Remember the PowerPuffs we fought once?" I asked.

"That was three years ago…" said Boomer.

"What about you, Brick? Do you remember those PowerPuffs?"

"Well…I guess so," he answered.

I smirked. "Hey, Brick, which was your favorite PowerPuff?"

He glowered at me. "I don't have a favorite," Brick said through clenched teeth, "They were all pretty annoying."

Boomer and I couldn't resist chuckling at Brick's expression.

"Quit laughing, you morons!" he exclaimed. "Fine, then. So, Butch, which one was your favorite PowerPuff?" he teased.

I frowned.

"Come on, Butch, which one is it?" Boomer asked.

"I bet you guys already know. Anyways, we all feel the same. I know you guys do," I said. They said that they'll tell who their favorite was after I told mine.. So annoying… "Fine. My favorite was Buttercup, in case it wasn't obvious enough."

The two morons just burst into laughter.

"Right… Now, Boomer, Brick, who are your favorites?"

"Well, I'm afraid we can't tell you that. Mostly because we don't like _any_ of the PowerPuff Girls," says Brick, but Boomer looks a bit uneasy…

**

* * *

**

**[Momoko POV | First day of school.]**

It's the first day of high school! I can't _wait_ to see any new boys! And Miyako and I are definitely going to force Kaoru into a skirt!! I need to plan just _how_, though…

It's a quiet day, and all throughout summer there weren't too many monster attacks… I can tell Kaoru is kinda upset at that. She likes fighting crime, and she's the best at it. Without her, Bubbles and I wouldn't be able to defeat the strongest enemies we _have_ defeated.

Mojo Jojo was one of the toughest enemies, mostly because he kept coming back! Even though he was more of an annoying enemy than a tough enemy, and his plans always failed, he still managed to come up with a plan that would momentarily set us back. That is, until we defeated him. The best, or should I say worst, plan he ever came up with was the creation of the RowdyRuff Boys.

The RowdyRuff Boys were male counterparts of the PowerPuff Girls Z. Mojo took some things from us and combined them with the chemical Z he stole from Professor Utonium to create the RowdyRuff Boys. Although they were created because Mojo thought boys were known stronger and better at fighting than girls, he messed up on one part.

The boys were younger. All three of us PowerPuff Girls were thirteen when we last, and first, saw them. They were all eight at the time. I'm not sure what happened to them, but I doubt that's the last we'll see of them. It's just taken three years for them to show up, and still counting.

I walked outside of school waiting for Miyako and Kaoru. For some reason, I just woke up today with "RowdyRuff" on the brain. I also felt something was going to happen, but I didn't know what…

Just then, I saw Miyako and Kaoru heading this way. "Hey, Momoko!"

**

* * *

**

**[Kaoru POV | First day of school.]**

"Hey, Momoko!"

There's Momoko, waiting for us. She looked like she was thinking deeply about something or another. It was probably about boys or something… But then again, she did look a bit worried, even though I didn't sense that she was.

"Momoko, what were you thinking about? I saw you and you looked worried," I said.

"Huh?" She was thinking again. "Oh, um… I was thinking about something… I'm not sure. It feels like something's gonna happen today, but I dunno what."

"You too?" I said. "Miyako and I were talking about that on the way here. We both felt weird. And guess what? We both woke up today thinking about the RowdyRuff Boys! And about all the things that happened three years ago, when we last saw them."

"Really? Me, too! I woke up just thinking about them…That's weird… Do you think it has anything to do with the feeling that something's gonna happen today?" Momoko was worried…

"I don't know, but you just got me worried," I said. "Eh, it's probably a coincidence."

"It's strange, though. We've all woken up thinking about the RowdyRuff Boys and feeling like something's going to happen today. Maybe it's connected, and maybe it's not, but this can't be a coincidence," said Miyako. "Something's going to happen. That's clear. But what's with the whole 'RowdyRuff' thinking? I don't know about you two, but I definitely had a dream involving the RowdyRuff Boys, and especially Boomer."

Momoko and I were speechless.

"Well, Brick did come into my mind a bit, but I didn't pay much attention…" said Momoko.

"And Butch did pop up once, but I don't care about those idiots. What was you're dream about Miyako?" I asked.

"I don't know," she said, "but I know it was about the RowdyRuff Boys…"

Something's up…This _can't_ be a coincidence.

**

* * *

**

**[Boomer POV | First day of school]**

"We _have_ to go to school??" asked Brick.

"I can't believe it! It's gonna be so _boring_," said Butch.

"You two ready yet? We have to be on time…" I was all done. They were slow…

"Fine, let's just go, then," said Brick.

I sighed. We left and now we're going to school. Fun. Sure. I had thought of a name to use, but I wasn't so sure… I was going to use Taiku Takahashi. We all had to use that last name but we came up with our own name.

I wonder what we're going to find at school…Even if the PowerPuff Girls _do_ go to that school, how will we find them? Not that…we _need_ to _find_ them…but…

**

* * *

**

**[Butch POV | First day of school.]**

_So bored._

We arrived at school. Now what? We were told it supposed to be our second year of high school…

I was going to go as Takai Takahashi. Brick was going to be known as Takeo Takahashi, and Boomer as Taiku Takahashi.

Whoopee.

We picked up our schedules at the front offices and found out we have the same first period class.

I knew that we all felt bored and that this day was going to drag on and on…

A new thought interrupted my dull moment. _Buttercup._ That was right, she probably comes here for school. I hoped to see her… I know I probably would and not recognize her, but I think that, if I'm on the lookout, I would. I don't look too different from three years ago, just older.

Wait a minute…

Would that mean that she _might_ recognize me? But if she _did_, she wouldn't say anything, because she doesn't want to reveal her identity… My hopes fell.

But then again, maybe I'd know who she was. Mojo made us, the RowdyRuff Boys, using a bit of their DNA… We'd definitely have the same hair color and probably both be wearing green; it's our favorite color. My eyes were dark green, hers were light green and that unmistakable, since normal people barely had odd-colored eyes.

We headed over to the class early, wanting to get good seats, but there were three girls there first. They all looked up at us when we arrived, and they all were analyzing us from afar.

What are they doing? What did we do?

One of the girls, the red-head, approached us warily. "Excuse me, are you new here? I don't remember seeing you guys last year…" she said.

Brick, as leader, answered. "Yeah, we're new to this school. I'm Takeo and these are my brothers, Taiku and Takai."

The girl quickly analyzed us, still wary. What did we do to make her feel defensive?

"Well, I'm Momoko," she said, as one of her friends came to stand next to her, "and this is Miyako. My friend over there is Kaoru. It's nice to meet you…"

She was still careful, and Brick noticed that. "Looks like we all have the same first period class. Why don't we all become," he was going to say it…"_friends_."

The girl in the back--Kaoru, I believe--was still staring out the window. I could see her face very well, but I knew she was pretty. I could also tell by her clothes that she didn't show many people that.

The bell rang so we picked our seats quickly. The girl, Kaoru, was sitting near the window and Momoko was sitting next to her. Miyako was sitting in front of her. I settled for sitting in back of her and Brick next to me, while we practically forced Boomer to sit next to Miyako.

I think it's time I start thinking of my brothers with their cover names so I won't forget…

Takeo was playing with his pencil, rolling it across the desk. Taiku had to sit next to Miyako, so they were talking. The first five minutes and he's already got a girlfriend. Technically, Boomer--I mean, _Taiku_--wouldn't like it if I said that, even jokingly, in front of her. He already had a new friend.

Meanwhile, Kaoru was sitting in front of me and staring out the window still. She had black hair, the same shade as mine, and she was, by the look of it, a tomboy. That still didn't take my attention away. For some reason, she fascinated me. Why? I'm not sure.

The bell rang and she looked to the front, adjusting her position. I couldn't see the side of her face anymore, so I didn't know what she looked like…

But I wanted so much to know who she was.


	2. Are they?

_**Thanks to Dejiko001!! I love her PPGZ chat series on YouTube and her stories inspired me!!**_

_**Thanks to Sasukexnaruto4ever10092 for more inspiration!**_

* * *

Playlist (meaning songs I listened to) for this story, in no particular order:

_Battlefield_ by Jordan Sparks

_Badboy_by Cascada

_How Do You Do_ by Cascada

_Listen to Your Heart_ by Cascada

_Everytime We Touch_by Cascada

_What Hurts The Most_by Cascada

_Runaway_ by Avril Lavigne

_Runaway_ by Cascada

_Skater Boi_by Avril Lavigne

_Complicated_ by Avril Lavigne

_Can't Stop the Rain From Falling_ by Cascada

_Love Again_by Cascada

_One More Night_by Cascada

_Who Do You Think You Are_by Cascada

_Perfect Day_ by Cascada

And a BUNCH more!!! (You can guess the artists and style of music.) Also, I do not own the PPGZ or RRB or RBBZ, lol. J

_**Chapter Two**_

* * *

**[Kaoru POV | First period class.]**

I was staring out the window nonstop, and that includes the few moments when Momoko and Miyako went to go _flirt_ with some new boys. I didn't pay attention, though I should have. I heard the conversation, however. Apparently, there were three brothers who were new to the school. I could tell Momoko was careful around them, so maybe they were the RowdyRuff Boys in disguise. Whatever. The teacher just came in, so I had to face the front of the class.

Momoko passed me a note.

_I think those boys look familiar, but I'm not sure… Taiku is sitting with Miyako in front of us. Behind us are Takeo and Takai. Takai is raven-haired with dark green eyes and Takeo is a redhead with scarlet, melting eyes… Um… Well, Taiku is a blonde with blue eyes. They look like the RRB sorta, but WAAY older!! The RRB were, like, three years younger than us!!! It might not be them, but be SUPER careful, BC._

I responded to that note.

_I haven't even seen them, so chill out. If it's Brick, Boomer, and…Butch…then I'll know. I'm not a wimp; I can handle them, so don't worry about me. Tell Miyako to lighten up. Even if she doesn't think that Taiku is Boomer, she's definitely letting her guard down. Also, don't call me 'BC', just to be safe._

I passed her the note, and, silly me, I thought nothing would go wrong. Well, Takeo interrupted the passing. "Hey, what do you have there?" He probably thinks it's about him, which is kinda true. Idiot.

"Give it back," I whispered. "Trust me, you won't like what you find!"

"Oh, then I _have_ to read it. I need to know what rumors are being said so I can prove them wrong."

I rolled my eyes and pinched him. It hurt more than he expected so I was able to get the letter back. "Momoko, read the stupid note and _get rid of it_, already."

She glanced at me apologetically. "Sorry," she whispered.

Then I realized something. Someone was looking at me. I hadn't noticed him before, being so focused on making sure Takeo didn't read that note. I glanced at him now with what I hope was an innocently curious look. It probably worked.

"Hey," the boy said. "I'm Takai. I guess you're Kaoru, right? It's nice to meet you."

I sat there staring at him. It wasn't because he was attractive or because of any particular reason. Well, except that, there was something familiar about him, something strange.

* * *

**[Butch POV]**

She finally turned around, and it was to retrieve a note Takeo had intercepted.

She was beautiful, and, more than that, she was familiar. Way too familiar. Was this Buttercup? Could be. Definitely could be. She noticed me staring at her and glanced at me with an curious look.

"Hey," I said. "I'm Takai. I guess you're Kaoru, right? It's nice to meet you."

Only, there was a huge problem. She didn't respond. It wasn't as if she'd ignored me, but as if she was trying to figure something out. She was analyzing me, just like the other girls had analyzed my brothers and I. She blinked and snapped out of it, with a confused, yet tough, expression on her face.

"Hi," she said flatly. Her expression showed that she was a bit worried, angry, and confused. But the overall emotion, I couldn't describe.

Did she know who I really was? Was she Buttercup? If she was, the way I felt would make a lot more sense. But right now, I just stared at her, trying to understand. She turned around slowly, looking out the window.

* * *

**[Miyako POV]**

_Taiku's really nice_.

"So, where did you guys come from before? What school?" I asked.

"We were home schooled before this," Taiku replied.

"That doesn't sound like fun…But then again, neither is school."

He smiled. I felt my face getting red hot. Blushing? In front of a guy? Not good!

I smiled back. _Taiku was nice. Nice. Nice…_

* * *

**[Boomer/Taiku POV]**

Miyako-chan was smiling at me. Not only that, but she was blushing, too! Does that means she likes me?

Wait. Did I like Bubbles first? I liked Bubbles from the PPGZ. But… It feels like Bubbles is here… Does that mean Miyako is Bubbles? No… I hope not… But I hope so… If she was, then I could tell her that I did like her. The only problem's that I'm a coward…If she _was_ Bubbles, then we'd have to be enemies…

But I wanna enjoy this moment now… _Miyako is nice…_

_

* * *

_

**[Brick/Takeo POV]**

Momoko's really nice, I guess. I'm waiting for Blossom, though… But…Momoko seems familiar…

No. I won't be like Boomer, or, I guess, _Taiku_, and go after that girl. I'll wait…

Oh, who am I kidding? Momoko feels too familiar! She even has the same shade of red hair and the same pink eyes!

…

……

………

Wait… Could Momoko possibly be Blossom?

"Takeo, you okay?" asked Momoko. "You're pale."

"I'm fine," I said coolly. And when that wasn't taken as a response, I said, "Really, I'm okay. It's just that I remembered something…"

"Oh. What did you remember?" Crap. Should've known she was gonna ask that. My fault.

"Oh, er…Nothing. It's just that…I-I just remembered someone from my past. That's all." _Please buy it._

"Oh…Er…Kay…" She turned back around. Was she hurt? Why do I care? Why am I such a wimp that I won't ask if she's okay?!

I sighed, hoping she didn't hear.

Too bad.

* * *

**[Momoko POV]**

I turned around to ask Takeo for a pencil, but then I saw him staring at nothing in particular, very pale.

"Takeo, you okay?" I asked. "You're pale."

"I'm fine," he said, covering whatever it was up. I didn't buy it. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Really, I'm okay, it's just that I remembered something…"

"Oh. What did you remember?"

"Oh, er…Nothing," he stammered. "It's just that…I-I just remembered someone from my past. That's all."

"Oh…Er…Kay…" _That was stupid! Why did I say that? _I turned back around.

I was still kinda sad… Takeo said he was remembering "someone".

Wait! Why did I care about _Takeo_?! I don't! He's just a friend I met.

I heard him sigh.

I flinched.

I could sense he was about to say something, but the bell rang for the next period. I picked up my stuff and exited as soon as I could without looking back at Takeo.

* * *

**[Brick/Takeo POV]**

What? Momoko just left? She was the first one to leave the classroom. It looked like she was in a hurry or was upset.

I hope _I_ didn't make her upset… But I probably did. Oh, well.

It was free period, so there was a lot of time to do a lot of things… I could go apologize soon…Maybe I should wait until I know for certain that she's not Blossom…

But if she's not Blossom, then will I still like her? And if I _know_ she's not Blossom, then will the beautiful mystery be gone and I won't like her? And if she _is_ Blossom, she's my enemy, then. And if she doesn't like me, then it won't work out. If she doesn't like me and she's Blossom, then it's gonna be hell everyday at school.

* * *

**[Butch/Takai POV]**

I just glance at Takeo for a minute and I see him grinding his teeth in frustration. He must be thinking again.

I look back at Kaoru. She could be Buttercup… No…I'm still going on about that?!

_Takeo is probably going through something similar in his mind…_

Ugh! Get it _out_ of my head! OUT! Ugh! I felt like bashing my head against the desk or just fighting something or someone! To have someone to fight, to blame your troubles on, to take your anger out on…that's great. But when what you're fighting is yourself, your mind, or the possible outcomes, _how do you fight that?!_

**

* * *

**

**[Boomer/Taiku POV]**

_Wow…Miyako's so down to Earth and cool…_

Miyako gets millions of love letters and fan letters every day, from what I've heard, so she doesn't need me. I don't have much of a chance…

The bell rings. It's time for free period.

"B-Taiku, I'm gonna go after Momoko. I'll talk to later," said Miyako, before turning to her friend. "Come on, Kaoru!"

Miyako was almost gonna say…Boomer? Was she? No… She couldn't have. She doesn't know that I'm a RowdyRuff Boy… Unless she's a PowerPuff… No… She couldn't be Bubbles, could she?? _More_ evidence she might be Bubbles!

I sighed. Miyako and her friend, Kaoru, had already left. I turned back to see both my brothers grinding their teeth and look pretty frustrated. They were probably dealing with the PowerPuff situation in their minds, too. I laughed at them, knowing their pain but knowing how ironic it was.

They both stopped grinding their teeth and glared at me.

* * *

**[Butch/Takai POV]**

Still thinking and fighting with my mind about the entire Buttercup vs. Kaoru deal, I heard Taiku laughing.

I glared at him, and I'm pretty sure Takeo did, too.

"What? You aren't having any problem with Miyako? No frustrations?" I asked teasingly, but actually wanted to know.

"Of course I am! It was just funny seeing both of you look the same and do the same things. I knew what you guys must've been thinking. It was funny! Both of you were frustrated and pale, and grinding your teeth," he replies with a smirk.

"Whatever. Let's just go find the girls now," says Takeo. "I can tell we all like them, at least a little bit, so let's go have some fun…" At the last part, Takeo smiles deviously. He's hatching up a plan… Taiku and I follow him out of the classroom.

* * *

**[Brick/Takeo POV]**

I want to find out if those girls are the PowerPuff Girls. If they are or aren't, it makes a huge difference in everything we do.

Taiku and Takai follow me as I lead them to the rooftop. With any luck, no one's there.

We arrived at the rooftop, but luck wasn't with us today, or, at least, not in the way we wanted.

They didn't see us when we arrived because they were talking and had their backs turned. I had no intentions of eavesdropping, that is, until I heard a couple of unique words…

"……_Not sure……RowdyRuff Boys…"_

I motioned for my brothers to be quiet and try not to be seen.

This was the proof we were waiting for.

* * *

**[Kaoru POV]**

"Okay, okay, wait, so, you're saying that the RowdyRuff Boys are here?" Miyako asked.

"Yes!" I answered. "That was Butch! I know it was! At least, I think so…"

"And that was Brick…At least, it seemed like him…" said Momoko. "But he's not childish and immature anymore…"

It was quiet for a few moments.

Miyako broke the silence. "But, are you _sure_ that was them? Are you sure that was Boomer I was talking to? He seemed a lot nicer than he would've normally acted to any girl…" Miyako was worried. I can tell she liked "Taiku". Yuck.

Momoko probably liked Brick--I mean, Takeo--but wouldn't admit it. Yuck, again. I'm glad I don't like Butch, or else I'd be like them, worrying.

"Miyako!" I said. "Look, I know you probably think he's being a great friend and all, but remember what we talked about this morning?" She nodded.

"I know, Kaoru. How we all had the same feeling that something was gonna happen to day, something unusual."

"And," broke in Momoko, "how we all dreamed…maybe not on purpose…of RowdyRuff? I don't remember the dream, but I remember that it _was_ about them. And, not to mention, how they wouldn't stop popping up in our minds? We didn't think of them much for the past three years, and today, it's RowdyRuff Day, practically." Momoko had tears in her eyes.

"Momoko…" I said. I wasn't any good at this. "Look, don't cry over spilled milk. By the way, why aren't you floating by some guy today? You're completely boy-crazy and spend around ninety percent of the time admiring them."

Her eyes widened. "I don't know…That's weird…You're right, and why aren't you training right now? Why is Miyako digging up fashion magazines? Something weird's going on."

Miyako was looking worried. I hate to say it, but Momoko was right. I didn't feel like training or playing sports. I didn't know what I felt like doing.

"Stupid…" I said.

"…RowdyRuff…" said Momoko.

"…Boys…" sighed Miyako.

We all sighed.

* * *

**[Momoko POV]**

Why aren't I boy-crazy by now? I used to it. Now it just feels weird not being boy-crazy. Why? Does it have something to do with the RowdyRuff Boys…

No. If I'm not boy-crazy, that could mean that I've fallen for one of the RowdyRuff Boys! The only sane choice would be Brick, but, _why me_?!?

No. I'm not going to listen to myself. I do NOT like _Brick_. No. No. And no. He's…him!

Aaaaah! I can't think of a good enough excuse!!

I sighed. "Girls, are you two as confused as I am?"

"Yup," they sighed.

"Momoko," said Kaoru, "maybe you're not boy-crazy because you're finally mature enough to realize it's immature?" She was trying to say it gently. I frowned and shook my head. No…

"Well, then," added Miyako, "you _must_ like someone already! You just probably don't know it!"

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no!! I-I don't! At least, I don't think so…"

Not know who I liked was bugging me. If I liked anyone at all. I hoped I did, but I was afraid of who it might be.

"What about you, Miyako?" I asked. "You get tons of love letters from boys at this school. Do you like any guys yet? I know it's the first day and all, but still…"

Miyako's only response was to blush furiously. I took that as a yes. "Who, who??"

"Momoko," started Kaoru, "who do you _think_ it is? Don't say it out. I just sensed that we have some _visitors_, somewhere nearby."

* * *

**[Brick/Takeo POV]**

Oh, great! Now Kaoru can sense that we're here… Good thing she hasn't looked up yet…

Yep. We were flying above them, being super careful not to make a sound. If they see us, it's all over.

But I'm still kinda bothered by their conversation.

First: They're talking about us! As in, the RowdyRuff Boys, and using our _real_ names! That made us all freak out. We're lucky we didn't lose focus and crash land on the rooftop… That would've made it so much worse.

Second: They all _dreamed_ about us?! They knew something was going to happen today? They _dreamed_ about us?! I can't get that last part out of my head. Seriously. _They_ dreamed about _us_. That's something… It could also be _nothing_ if those are the PowerPuff Girls.

Third: Momoko thought I wasn't childish and immature anymore? Does that means she likes me? Not that I care.

* * *

**[Butch/Takai POV]**

Whoa. That was some weird stuff we heard… Especially when I heard that _they_ dreamed about _us_. Aren't we supposed to be a nightmare? We're _evil!_ I wonder if Kaoru dreamed about me…

Kaoru said she knew it was me.

How could she know that it was me, Butch the RowdyRuff Boy? There's only two explanations, the first being that she's Buttercup. The second explanation is that she was one of the few people who were there and saw us when we almost helped Mojo destroy the city three years ago. I don't know which to believe, or which I'd prefer, or even which is better.

* * *

**[Boomer/Taiku POV]**

Miyako likes someone?? It isn't me…Is it?? I want to know so bad!

I was right. She _was_ about to say my name, Boomer, in class. Even if she's Bubbles, I don't care. It might make the situation worse, but, for me, it would be better.

I looked at my brothers and saw that they were thinking. They were wondering a lot, I could tell, and they also looked like they were _dying_ to know a few things…

I looked down at the girls below us. They were looking around. I motioned to my brothers to get out of here before they spot us. Brick nodded and Butch followed.

We flew away to a discreet part of the school. No one was around

"I bet you two are wondering as much as I am," said Brick. "It's dangerous to spy on them like that, especially if they catch us, but we don't have too many choices."

"Well, I guess that, since they know us, they _should_ be the PowerPuff Girls," I said.

"Yeah, they _should_. Doesn't mean they _are_," said Butch, but even he wanted to know.

"We should ask them," I offered. "I know it sounds stupid, but…"

"…it's worth a try," finished Brick.


	3. Finding Out

_Thanks to Dejiko001!! I love her PPGZ chat series on YouTube and her stories inspired me!!_

_Thanks to Sasukexnaruto4ever10092 for more inspiration!_

**

* * *

**

**Playlist (meaning songs I listened to) for this story, in no particular order:**

_**Battlefield**_** by Jordan Sparks**

_**Badboy**_**by Cascada**

_**How Do You Do**_** by Cascada**

_**Listen to Your Heart**_** by Cascada**

_**Everytime We Touch**_**by Cascada**

_**What Hurts The Most**_**by Cascada**

_**Runaway**_** by Avril Lavigne**

_**Runaway**_** by Cascada**

_**Skater Boi**_**by Avril Lavigne**

_**Complicated**_** by Avril Lavigne**

_**Can't Stop the Rain From Falling**_** by Cascada**

_**Love Again**_**by Cascada**

_**One More Night**_**by Cascada**

_**Who Do You Think You Are**_**by Cascada**

_**Perfect Day**_** by Cascada**

**And a BUNCH more!!! (You can guess the artists and style of music.) Also, I do not own the PPGZ or RRB or RBBZ, lol. ****J**

_**Chapter Three**_

**

* * *

**

**[Butch POV | The next day at school.]**

I wonder if Kaoru thought about me at all yesterday… I don't think she did, but let's hope. I smirked.

My brothers and I entered the classroom, and most of the students were already there. We sat next to the girls, like yesterday. We all decided to act normally, or as normal as we could, so they wouldn't get suspicious.

"Hey, Kaoru," I greeted her. She looked sorta surprised at first.

"Hey," was all I got.

**

* * *

**

**[Kaoru POV]**

Wonder what's up with him… Even if he _is_ Butch, why would he greet me? The Butch I remember from the old days was a prankster, pervert, and always teased girls into liking him, if they didn't already, of course. He was a major flirt, once he knew he wanted you. As Buttercup, he pranked me to no end!! Ugh!! That--that--that _jerk!_

He was ten last time I saw him, and he was annoyed by girls. All the RowdyRuff Boys hated them. They just loved teasing them and pulling pranks. They were A-list pranksters.

Butch was the strongest, most fearless of the RowdyRuff Boys, and he was a proud individual… He also had a bit of a temper and, of course, he was a prankster and a pervert. I will _never_ forget about that time when the boys flipped our skirts up!! Ugh!! _Stupid_ RowdyRuff Boys!!!

**

* * *

**

**[Butch POV]**

Kaoru looks mad… Did I do something? She also looks like she's remembering something… Ah…she's grinding her teeth. This won't be good…

**

* * *

**

**[Miyako POV]**

I saw Taiku enter the class and he was coming to sit down in his seat.

"Hi, Taiku-kun," I said.

"Hi…Miyako-chan," he said. He looked away. Was he blushing? What happened??

Why is Taiku acting so strange?

"Taiku-kun, what's wrong?"

He looked at me now. I was probably blushing! Oh, no! "It's nothing, Miyako-chan," he said. He smiled at me so I grinned. I still didn't think that was all, but I didn't want to question him… Momoko told Kaoru and I to act normal so the boys wouldn't suspect anything.

"Okay, Taiku-kun!" I said.

**

* * *

**

**[Boomer POV]**

I came into the classroom with my brothers and we all went to our seats… I was going to try to act normal, like I did yesterday, but that was going to be hard since Miyako would probably be in a talkative mood…

"Hi, Taiku-kun," she said. We were using honorifics now? She might be my good friend or care about me, now, but after that conversation I heard yesterday, I wasn't too cheery, like I should have been, about the honorific.

"Hi…Miyako-chan," I managed to say. I looked away before she could see me blush red.

"Taiku-kun, what's wrong?" I looked back at Miyako. She was worried, and I could hear it in her voice. I guess I didn't act normal after all. I guess I looked at her long enough because she starting blushing.

"It's nothing, Miyako-chan," I said, smiling at her. She smiled back.

"Okay, Taiku-kun!" she exclaimed. I wanted to smile even more, and I had this weird hope… I'm not sure what it was, but I felt hope. For what? Beats me!

**

* * *

**

**[Brick POV]**

Sitting two rows back, I watched Miyako's expression of concern and Boomer's blush. I didn't know what was happening, but I had an idea…

I frowned at nothing.

We _need_ to find out who the PowerPuff Girls are, once and for all, and end our suffering. We suffer not because we hate them and want them to die. We suffer because we want to know them, and we want to know who they are so the real fun can begin.

I arrived with my brothers a few minutes before, and they'd both greeted one of the girls. I hoped this sounded normal…

"Hey, Momoko," I said.

"Hi, B-Takeo!" She almost said my RowdyRuff name… She blushed and turned back around. That means she was busy thinking about something that she forgot to greet me with my cover name…

I was definitely going to talk to Blossom today, whether or not Momoko was her.

**

* * *

**

**[Butch POV]**

The bell rang. Free period again. Kaoru had all her things and was heading out the door. I followed her.

"Hey, Kaoru, wait up!" I called.

She stopped, but didn't turn around. "What do you want, _Takai?_ If that's even your real name."

That made me a bit angry… I kept my cool, though. "Funny…Aren't you the one with another name, too?"

She turned to face me. Her eyes narrowed. She was bracing herself. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I just wanted to ask you something," I said.

"Well, then ask. I'm not getting any younger here!"

I smirked. I pulled her to a corner. She didn't like the feeling. She blushed, probably from embarrassment… Or was it? "Well, _Kaoru_, I just want to know something. I've been dying to find out and just want an answer." She was wary. "Kaoru. Are you actually Buttercup? From the PowerPuff Girls Z?"

**

* * *

**

**[Kaoru POV]**

"Hey, Kaoru, wait up!" _Aw, man_. Stupid Butch.

I stopped but I didn't even bother turning around. "What do you want, _Takai?_ If that's even your real name."

It took him a second too late to respond. "Funny…Aren't you the one with another name, too?"

"I turned around. My eyes narrowed. This _fool_ doesn't know… He can't. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I just wanted to ask you something," he said, playing innocent.

"Well, then ask. I'm not getting any younger here!"

He pulled me to a corner of the hall that was private. I _hate_ being pulled. It makes me feel so _weak!_ Dammit, Butch! Stop it! I felt my cheeks getting hotter, but I hated to think I was actually _blushing_.

"Well, _Kaoru_, I just want to know something. I've been dying to find out and just want an answer." _Oh, crap. _"Kaoru. Are you actually Buttercup? From the PowerPuff Girls Z?"

He knew. It's out. One thing left to try… "Are _you_ actually Butch? From the RowdyRuff Boys?"

He smirked at me. "Buttercup? Really? It's you? I had a feeling it was… That explains why…" He stopped.

"What?" I said, since he was apparently looking at me. " 'Why' what?"

He smiled at me. _Smiled_. I felt like puking right then and there!

I noticed we were still in the hallways, in that private corner, and the hall was filling up with students. This was embarrassing.

"Well, Kaoru-chan. We wanted to pay you a visit yesterday, but we didn't know if you girls really were the PowerPuffs. So, we just listened. I guess we did visit you, but we weren't welcome!" He start laughing. _Laughing_.

I was so _FURIOUS _right now that I couldn't even think!! I'm guessing he and the other two were the "visitors" I sensed when I was talking to Momoko and Miyako on the rooftop! Uggh!!!! Butch!!!

I just noticed that he had his arms wrapped around me and than I couldn't move. I felt so weak. "Butch!! I'm gonna kill you!!"

He just laughed. "Ah, Buttercup… Yup! I sure did miss you!"

"We're in public! Call me Kaoru, like before!!" I told him. "You'd better keep your mouth _shut!_"

"Don't worry Kaoru-chan. I won't tell anyone, besides my brothers."

Honorifics? "Don't act so familiar with me!!" I was seething! And he wouldn't let go!! "Why are you going to tell you're brothers?? Don't!! Butch, you _jerk!_" I hated to admit it, but he was really strong--stronger than me. Stupid death hug.

I tried to kick him but failed. "Well, Kaoru, I'm telling my brothers because that means that Momoko is Blossom and Miyako is Bubbles. Boomer's gonna be so happy!" He just started laughing. _Again!!_

"Butch!! Y--"

"Kaoru, call me Takai at school. I agreed to calling you Kaoru, so you call me Takai."

What the heck is going on here?!?!

"Fine," I said calmly. "Now… Takai!!! You _IDIOT!!_ Let _go_ of me!!!"

"Okay, Kaoru," he said, letting go, "but you'll be seeing me again soon. Don't think that, now that I know you're Buttercup, I'll let you avoid me… I'm not ten years old anymore, you know?" He smirked and went to find his brothers, I guessed.

I shuddered at the part where he said he wouldn't let me avoid him… Wait, what?! Did that mean I was _afraid_?! Afraid of a stupid RowdyRuff Boy?! NO! I'm Kaoru!! Stupid, idiot, jerk, Butch!! AAAH!!

**

* * *

**

**[Boomer POV]**

Miyako ran off with Momoko when the bell rang, I guess to talk about things guys don't. Brick and I left the classroom to find Butch. We bumped into him in the hallway.

"Taiku, Takeo! I need to talk to you two somewhere alone! Now! It's important!" Butch seemed happy… Weird… I haven't seen that look on his face in a long time… He seemed almost like the prankster Butch I knew…

**

* * *

**

**[Brick POV]**

What was with Butch all of a sudden? He was excited, or something. I don't get it. It made me more annoyed. Especially when he seemed like he knew something I didn't. Whatever. I'd find out soon.

We followed Butch to the rooftop. It wasn't as empty as he hoped. Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru were there.

**

* * *

**

**[Butch POV]**

I _thought_ the rooftop was going to be empty so that I could tell my brothers the girls we met were the PowerPuffs, but I was wrong. At least the girls in question were there. I smirked as the girls turned around and Kaoru's eyes narrowed. I'm guessing they just got there.

"Well, Kaoru, it's nice to see you again," I teased.

She rolled her eyes in disgust. "Shut up, Butch!"

"I told you to call me _Takai_ here, _Buttercup_," I replied, smirking.

She narrowed her eyes even more, and I could feel the atmosphere change.

Boomer and Brick were thinking and arguing with themselves in their minds, Miyako was surprised a bit and worried, but glad, and Momoko just had her suspicions confirmed, but looked a bit down.

"Wait, Bubbles? I knew it was you!" Boomer said. He sounded relieved. I could tell Miyako was confused by that.

"W-what do you mean? You sound…" she trailed off.

"_Takeo_, huh?" said Momoko. "You were just planning something evil, weren't you? Gonna get revenge after those three years! I should've know it was you, _Brick!_"

"Momoko, Blossom," Brick started, "we aren't planning anything. Mojo is just tired of having us do nothing all day and sent us here." He rolled his eyes. "We're not evil anymore, but we're not good, either. We're just, in between, I guess."

"They're _lying!_" exclaimed Kaoru.

"Kaoru, you hurt me," I said teasingly. "And here I thought you _cared_ about me. Tsk, tsk."

"Shut up, Butch!!"

I smiled at that.

"Everyone, just be _quiet!_" interrupted Momoko.

We all looked her.

"Look; if you're saying you're not evil, but you're not good, what are you? Neutral? Well, you have to agree to a truce," she said.

Brick, finding his voice, responded, "We have to see you transform before we do that. We just want to be one hundred percent sure."

The girls flinched. "Fine," Momoko agreed. "Girls. We have to." They each took out the compacts on their belts, which we, RowdyRuff Boys, never noticed were there. "_Hyper Blossom!_"

"_Rolling Bubbles!_"

"_Powered Buttercup!_"

We each took a step back. The girls had transformed into the PowerPuff Girls Z. We were right. "Well, Boomer, still ain't so sure?" I asked, teasing. Then I looked back at him and saw he had a pained expression, but he controlled it.

"Boomer," I whispered, "you okay?" He was my brother, so I was kinda worried about him…

He shook his head. "I'm fine."

**

* * *

**

**[Miyako POV]**

So… Taiku _is_ Boomer… Is that okay? I'm not sure… They're the RowdyRuff Boys, so… aren't they the bad guys?

Even knowing that Taiku is Boomer, why do I still want to be his friend? I-I feel like he won't hurt me. He's changed. He's not mean. Boomer's good. He won't hurt me…

He won't. I'm not blushing, I'm not crying. I won't. Boomer won't hurt me.

**

* * *

**

**[Momoko POV]**

"Okay. We showed you guys. We're the PowerPuff Girls Z. Don't act surprised. Kaoru told us that you guys were the ones who were eavesdropping yesterday! You must've figured…" I trailed off.

"Well, hey, Blossom," said Brick. "Long time, no see." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "Not the time, Brick. Do you accept? Truce?"

"Not so fast. We wanna see if it really is you, instead of some really great impostors. Remember when you girls had to blow kisses at us to destroy us? Well, as you can tell, we weren't really destroyed. We wanna find out if it really is you, so, well, you can see where I'm going with this."

No. I will _not_ kiss Brick! _No!_ Yuck. He might have found some way to grow older, that way he's my age, but he still seems like three years younger to me. "No, Brick. You know it's us. Besides, you still _act_ like you're three years younger, so it'll be no fun."

Brick smirked.

**

* * *

**

**[Brick POV]**

"Aw, come on, Blossom, you're really no fun. You used to be the life of the party."

"Shut up, Brick. Do you accept the truce or not?"

Well, let's see… "Sure. Why not? But it's only a matter of time till we get what we want."

I'm Brick, the leader of the RowdyRuff Boys, and Blossom shouldn't underestimate me.

**

* * *

**

**[Boomer POV]**

What's wrong with Brick?! I didn't want to force Miyako¾I mean, Bubbles¾to do something she didn't want to! Especially something as embarrassing as that!

I glared at Brick, but he didn't notice.

But Bubbles did.

When I looked back around, she was looking at me. _Blushing._


	4. Thinking

_Thanks to dejiko001!! I love her PPGZ chat series on YouTube and her stories inspired me!!_

_Thanks to sasukexnaruto4ever10092 for more inspiration!_

**___________________________________________________________________**

_**Chapter Four**_

**

* * *

**

**[Kaoru POV]**

Not _only_ was I forced to transform just so the RowdyRuff Boys could fully believe us, not _only_ was I embarrassed to have to transform _in front_ of them, not _only_ was I wearing that stupid skirt again, but _Butch_ saw me and smirked!! I had a HORRIBLE feeling about what might come next!!

I _hate_ them!! The only reason Blossom wanted to make a truce was so we wouldn't fight them and cause trouble, and so they would be on our side. HAH! We don't _need_ to make a truce with them. I would've _enjoyed_ punching Butch's lights out!! I'm so mad, I think I'm gonna explode!!!

My fists were clenched as tight as they've ever been. I was on Blossom's right and Bubbles was on Blossom's left. Butch was in the middle of his brothers who were facing us. Brick was on the Butch's left (in front of me) and Boomer was in front of Bubbles. Brick was trying to persuade Blossom to have all of us kiss them! What?! NO! I would _never_ kiss _Butch! _YUCK!

Brick finally accepted, but he said that they'd get what they wanted eventually. No. They wouldn't. We would never kiss _them!_ Those conceited jerks!!

After Brick accepted the deal, Bubbles, Blossom, and I were planning to fly off to this part of the school that was usually deserted, the place where we usually went for free period and lunch.

We did fly there, only… We were followed by the RowdyRuff Boys. Ugh. As if I didn't see enough of them daily.

Worse. _Butch_ was _specifically_ following _me_.

**

* * *

**

**[Butch POV]**

After Brick agreed to a truce, the girls flew off somewhere. We, of course, followed them.

I followed after Buttercup. It seemed like she was trying to run away from me…

They dropped at a deserted spot on school grounds, behind a building… I'm definitely going to remember this place…

There, they transformed back. "Aw, too bad," I joked, "I liked seeing you in a _skirt_, Kaoru."

"Butch, you _pervert!_" she yelled.

"Hey, it's not my fault you looked…" I didn't feel like finishing that statement. Good thing I didn't easily blush. But Kaoru did, just then. I smirked; I couldn't help it.

I looked around, and, apparently, no one else noticed. Brick was talking to Momoko, and Boomer was talking to Miyako. Why couldn't Kaoru be that easy to talk to and be with?

But then again, I might not like a goody-girl. Besides, the chase is the fun part…

**

* * *

**

**[Boomer POV]**

"So…Miyako-chan. You are Bubbles," I said, feeling like a total idiot. That was obvious!

She blushed, though. "Yes… But why, really, did you guys come to school, Boomer-kun?"

At least she still used honorifics with my name. That made me smile. She blushed even more. I was happy at that. "We came back because Mojo made us. He barely does anything anymore. He works at the zoo and doesn't want to be evil because you girls always hurt him and his plans always fail." I laughed. "But because he was born of the black light, he can't help it that much. We, however, were made from your DNA, so we aren't really anything."

"No… I don't think you're evil, Boomer-kun," she said. She didn't even blush this time. That was unusual… But it made me happy to hear that she thought so well of me. I almost blushed.

"Why do you say that?" I ask, honestly curious and trying to make her blush again.

She did blush again, much to my content. "Well, you're not. Not anymore. You've changed. I know that. I can tell."

It almost made me sad to think what she'd think if I did something bad… "Well, I certainly hope you're right." I wasn't going to pretend for her sake. She needed the truth. I might still be evil and just not act upon that…

Miyako frowned, hearing the truth in my words.

**

* * *

**

**[Miyako POV]**

I don't care. Even if he might still have a tiny bit of evil in him, he doesn't act like it. I like Boomer. He's nice. Good. Sweet. Kind. Cute.

I shouldn't like Boomer. But I do. Why? He's nice, I guess. He's sweet. He's cute.

I've gotta stop thinking about him…but I can't.

**

* * *

**

**[Momoko POV | After school, going to Miyako's house.]**

"Come on, Kaoru. You're sleeping over whether you like it or not,' I teased. "Miyako, this is gonna be so much fun!"

We were walking to Miyako's house after school. Right after the RowdyRuff Boys followed us, the bell rang. The rest of the day went by fast, seeing as how we tried to avoid them for a little bit. Miyako probably has a crush on Boomer since she didn't like avoiding him that much…

I didn't mind avoiding Brick at all. I could avoid him for the rest of my life. I could never see him for the rest of his life, if I wanted to.

Did I want to? Never see him for the rest of our lives… Didn't sound _too_ bad… But I had a bad feeling in my stomach.

Do I like Brick? Neh. No. Never.

I mean, sure, he might be cute and older now and has muscles and acts mature and…

Aw… I just found out I like Brick…in the _worst_ way possible! This is just like a sign I saw the other day! The sign read:

_Levels of Insanity:_

_1. Talks to self_

Check.

_2. Argues with self._

Check.

_3. Loses argument with self._

Check.

_4. Is no longer speaking to self._

Pending…

**

* * *

**

**[Kaoru POV]**

"Momoko? Momoko?" I was shaking her, trying to pull her away from her trance.

"Huh?" she said. "And stop shaking me!"

"What was wrong with you? It's like you were hypnotized!"

"I was thinking about something."

"Well, we're here!" said Miyako, distracting us. "Now for the fun part!"

Momoko and Miyako both smiled at me. They were planning something I wouldn't like, weren't they?! Oh, brother…

We entered Miyako's house and went up to her room.

"Remember, Kaoru, when Miyako and I went to the mall last week?" Momoko said.

"Yeah…" I said, knowing what would come next. They probably bought something for me. It _better_ not be a skirt or _somebody's _gonna pay…

"Well, we bought you an outfit!" said Miyako. "Actually, three. One for each of us. It's basically the same outfit but in our favorite colors."

"I have one question. Does it have a _skirt_?" I asked.

"You bet!" said Momoko.

"Alright, who in their right minds would sell you a _skirt!_ I wanna know the store and the name of the salesperson!!!" I was so MAD! WHY?! Come on! I wish they would stop bugging me with the whole "skirt" thing!

"Calm down. It's not a short skirt, and it's in dark green _and_ it has a black rim at the end," said Miyako. "You're definitely wearing converse tomorrow, though. And the light green long-sleeved sweater. And the no-sleeves black jacket."

"Just try it on to see if you like it. You _will_," persuaded Momoko.

"No, I won't." And if I did, I sure as heck wouldn't tell _them_ that. I took the clothes they handed me and changed in the closet.

The _skirt_ was short… Okay, so it wasn't a _mini_ skirt, but it was short. It covered half my thigh and did have a thick black rim at the bottom. It wasn't really a rim, but it was an extra piece of cloth at the end that just happened to be black.

The sweater… It wasn't really a _sweater_. It was just a long-sleeved shirt. But what do _I_ know? _Seriously_, why should _I_ correct my friends? They know _way_ more about clothes than I do…

Whatever. I just put on the "sweater". It was light green, and the jacket over it was black. It was more like a vest-jacket but--

Oh, SHUT UP, KAORU! You are NOT a girly-girl! You do NOT know any of this!!

Yep, that helps. Or maybe I'm just going insane. Whatever. I slipped on the converse and got out of the closet.

Momoko and Miyako squealed. "You look so pr--" Momoko started.

"No," said Miyako. "She doesn't look _pretty_, she looks cool. _Right_, Momoko?" I guess they talked about something while I was changing, but I really didn't care.

"You're gonna wear that tomorrow, okay, Kaoru?" asked Momoko.

"Sure… I know you guys are just gonna force me to wear it, anyways…"

"How did you know?"

Creepy…

"Whatever…" I just changed back in the closet.

"Okay! Now to your house Kaoru!" said Miyako.

"What?"

"Yep! We're going to your house! Come on! The sun will set in one hour, so let's get moving!"

So we walked to my house. Great…Sleepover at Kaoru's house…Wee…No.

I really hope my brothers don't do anything to annoy or embarrass me.

**

* * *

**

**[Momoko POV]**

"Come on, Kaoru!! You _have_ to wear this! We'll all be wearing the same thing in different colors, so you won't be embarrassed or stand out. Don't worry!" Kaoru wasn't budging. Even after saying she _would_ wear that outfit because we were gonna force her anyways, she still said no!!

"Please, Kaoru!" pleaded Miyako. "We promise you that you won't regret it. We won't try to force you to wear a skirt again for a long time!"

Kaoru sighed. "You're never gonna let this go… Fine. But stop bugging me about it! That's what's annoying."

Awesome! Miyako and I almost squealed. That's great!

I turned to Miyako to tell her something, but I noticed she was blushing. "Miyako? Why are you blushing?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I was thinking about something…" She blushed even redder.

"Miyako!" I gasped. "You like someone, that's right! I never got to find out who that was… Well? Who was it? And you're thinking about him right now, aren't you? Who is it? It could be anyone in school as long as it's not--"

"Boomer."

"Exact--wait, what?! You like a RowdyRuff Boy?!?!"

She just blushed even harder. By now, she looked like a tomato.

"Kaoru!! Don't you think it's wrong for a PowerPuff to like a RowdyRuff? Tell Miyako!" I complained.

She rolled her eyes. "Momoko," said Kaoru, "I think it's stupid that you're making a big deal about this when you so obviously like Brick…"

"WHAT?!" I do NOT like that RowdyRuff Boy!! Never!!

"Yeah," she kept going. "You like Brick. It's obvious. You probably have that 'leader' connection," she teased.

"YUCK!" I said. "Well, at least I don't like Butch, the most perverted one!"

She looked at me like I was stupid. "What are you talking about?"

"You love Butch! It's obvious!"

"Ew… No way… First of all, he's kinda perverted, if you haven't noticed. Second of all, NO." Kaoru didn't like Butch? I thought she did, but she made it seem like she didn't.

"You don't like Butch. I don't like Brick," I said.

"No, _you_ sure like _Brick_," she said.

"What? Why? Why me?"

"Because," Kaoru said, "you're usually boy-crazy but lately you haven't been. That means you like someone but you don't know it. That's where 'Bricky-poo' comes in," she teased, laughing.

"I do not like that stupid RowdyRuff Boy!"

"Okay, okay, fine. I'll believe you, for now," she said.

"Whatever," I said. "What about you, Miyako? Do you _really_ like him? Or are you just kidding?" I hoped she was kidding.

"Well…" she said. "He's sweet. He wouldn't hurt me. He's nice. He's cute. He's kind. He's--"

"We get it!" Kaoru and I said.

"Sorry…" she apologized. "But he isn't bad. I know he isn't. He's my friend! He wouldn't hurt me. I like him…"

"Okay, let's change the subject," suggested Kaoru.

"Okay, but you're still wearing that outfit tomorrow," I said.

She looked mad but muttered "Fine."

**

* * *

**

**[Butch POV | Next day of school.]**

School again. Why do I come here, anyways? Oh, that's right. Kaoru.

Speaking of, where is she? I'm in the classroom but she's not there. At least, I don't see her. Or Momoko or Miyako.

"Excuse…" I heard her say.

"…us…" said Momoko.

"…we have to get to class," finished Miyako.

I turned around, and so did my brothers. There was a group of males around the outside of the classroom. Trying to get out of the group, there was Momoko, Miyako…and… _Kaoru?!_

They were all wearing the same outfit, but in their own colors. My eyes widened and I'm pretty sure my brothers' did, too.

"Kaoru?" I said.

She looked up. "Hey," she said, as she went to her seat. That was definitely her… But…why was she wearing a skirt? From what I knew, she hated skirts. Unless… She was probably forced to because of Miyako and Momoko.

I took my seat behind her. "Hey, Kaoru," I greeted her, smiling.

**

* * *

**

**[Boomer POV]**

Miyako… She looked pretty, as always… But she was wearing matching outfits with Momoko and Kaoru…For some reason, that added to her beauty…

"Hey, Miyako-chan!" I said. Stupid. Stupid. Why did I say it like that?

She looked up at me. "Oh, hey, Taiku-kun!"

We were still friends! _Yes!_ I smiled at her and she smiled back. We both took our seats.

It was great. We could still talk like friends. I couldn't stop smiling, and neither could she.

**

* * *

**

**[Brick POV]**

Momoko looks great, as always, but somehow, seeing her with her friends and their having matching outfits made her prettier still. I didn't know that was possible.

"Hey, Momoko," I said,

She looked up at me. "Hey, Takeo."

She went to her seat and started talking to Kaoru, and from what I could tell, Kaoru was complaining about something. I smiled at that.

I sat behind Momoko, as always. _Ah…Blossom…_

**

* * *

**

**[Kaoru POV]**

I'm talking to Momoko. Miyako's busy talking to Boomer. No surprise there….

I'm passing notes with Momoko. She sent me one that read:

_Did you SEE how the RowdyRuff Boys looked? They looked surprised! What is that?! Seriously! Well, Boomer seems to like Miyako a lot. They talk NONSTOP! Well, I guess I know where THAT'S going…_

I responded.

_I know, I know. But Miyako's lucky. At least Boomer's the nicest and least perverted of the three! I mean, why do I have to have the pervert follow me??_

She read the paper and snickered. What's so funny?

_You know, Kaoru, technically Butch was made from YOUR DNA, so if HE'S the most perverted out of THEM, YOU'RE the most perverted out of US!!_

I'm pretty sure my face, and the expression on it, was priceless. But I recovered soon and came up with a response to that…

_Well, then that means your mind's kinda perverted, too, Momoko. Or did you forget about Brick? I still think you like him. You just don't want to admit it, not even to yourself._

Her face was _priceless_ when she read _that!_

_Oh, shut up, Kaoru! I'm sure I don't like him! They're probably just trying to make us fall into a trap. We're not falling for it!!!!!!!!!_

_Besides, at least I KNOW I don't like Brick. You are hiding that you like BUTCH!_

_Kaoru and Butch, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!_

**

* * *

**

**[Butch POV]**

Kaoru and Momoko were passing notes. By the look of it, they were arguing or teasing or something.

There was a moment when Kaoru's face and expression was _priceless!_ She looked so shocked! And while that made me want to laugh, it also made me wonder what Momoko wrote, which is why I didn't laugh.

Then, I saw Kaoru write something back to Momoko and Momoko's face was the one of _pure shock!_ Momoko scribbled something down quickly and Kaoru turned pale. That was the end of note passing.

It was funny to watch, but it kinda made a guy wonder.


	5. So Close

_**Thanks to dejiko001 and sasukexnaruto4ever10092 for inspiration!**_

_**________________________________________________________**_

_**Chapter Five**_

**

* * *

**

**[Boomer POV]**

"So, Miyako-chan," I said, "What's the problem?"

"W-what problem?" she asked.

"I can tell that you're thinking about something. Something's bothering you. What is it?"

"W-what? No…Nothing's bothering me…"

"Miyako, you can't lie to me. I know something's wrong," I said. She was a horrible liar, or, at least, she couldn't lie to me.

"Well…" she said, but she wouldn't continue. She wasn't blushing. She was pale. Something was wrong.

"Miyako. Please, tell me what's wrong. You're not making it any easier."

She sighed. "I can't. If you want to know, you can ask Momoko, but I don't think she's going to give you an answer…"

I was worried now. Why was I worried? I don't know. Probably because I liked her, and I didn't wanna see her sad. Well, once you're falling, you can't stop until you hit the ground. As long as I'm falling, I'll enjoy it instead of resisting.

**

* * *

**

**[Miyako POV]**

How could I tell Boomer that what was bothering me was that I love him? First, I'm too shy!! And Boomer wouldn't like me back! No way!

Momoko wouldn't tell him. She thought he was the nicest out of the RowdyRuff Boys, and so did Kaoru, but he was still evil, in their opinion.

"Please Miyako-chan, tell me. What's wrong?" he pleaded once more.

I sighed again. "The same thing that's wrong with Momoko and Kaoru, but they won't admit it."

He looked confused. I was happy when the bell rang, but also kinda sad.

* * *

**[Boomer POV]**

What does she mean? _"The same thing that's wrong with Momoko and Kaoru, but they won't admit it."_

I'm confused, but the bell rang and Miyako left with Momoko and Kaoru, so I can't ask her anymore.

My brothers and I head out the a small forest-like part of the school grounds. The girls hang out there during free period, so we should be able to see them.

I'm pretty sure Butch and Brick like the girls--their counterparts--but they're too proud to admit it. They'd rather wait for the girls to tell them first. At least, that's what I think.

I would tell Miyako, but I'm not sure she likes me. Also, I'm kinda shy.

Just then is when the girls arrived at their tree, the big oak tree where they just sit down and talk all free period.

* * *

**[Kaoru POV]**

"What? Are you kidding, Miyako!" I can't believe she was seriously saying that!

"Yeah," agreed Momoko. "Miyako! We do not! I know you do…but you have got to stop trying to set us up with them!"

"We don't even trust them. At least you've got _him_. He's the nicest and least perverted of the three!" I said.

"Okay, okay, I get it," she Miyako said. "It's just that I think you guys do like them, but you don't know it. Especially you, Momoko."

"Me? Why me?" she asked.

"Because! You used to be all boy-crazy and now you're not! You can't have just snapped out of it! You like someone, but you don't know that. It's only a matter of time."

Okay, I agree with the whole 'Momoko'-'boy-crazy' thing, but I know that _I_ don't like _Butch._

We sat down at our favorite tree. We looked so strange, I imagined. After all, we were wearing the same exact outfit in different colors. We were sitting with our backs to the tree, around the tree!! I still wasn't happy about that skirt, but it was okay, I guess. Not as annoying as I thought it would be…

**

* * *

**

**[Boomer POV]**

Miyako-chan likes someone?! I-it isn't me, is it?

And… she trying to convince Momoko and Kaoru to like someone? Or to admit they like someone? Is this what she was talking about? Why would this bother her? Shouldn't it be easy to see if you like someone? It would…unless you _couldn't_ be with that person…

**

* * *

**

**[Butch POV]**

So…Kaoru doesn't like anyone? I can change that…

And maybe she does, but she won't admit it, even to herself. I hope, if she does, that it's me…

And if not, I can change that. If it's not me, then that guy's gonna pay.

**

* * *

[Brick POV]**

Momoko likes someone? Or doesn't? They said she used to be boy-crazy but not this year… Does that mean she likes someone--maybe me?--but doesn't know it?

If it's not me, then that's gonna change. Whoever it is better back off.

**

* * *

**

**[Momoko POV]**

Okay, maybe I thought that I did like Brick yesterday, but today I figured out I was wrong! So I'm happy! See? HAPPY!!!! GAAAH!

Okay, so maybe I _do_ like him, just a teeny bit!

GAAH!! This is _impossible!_

I don't wanna fall for Brick! I don't, I don't! Why? Why'd he have to trip me and make me fall for him?? WHY?!

"Momoko," said Miyako, "snap out of it! Hello?"

"Sorry. Thinking," I replied flatly.

"Okay…" She ignored that. "Well, both of you! You know what? If you're falling for them, don't try to resist! Just like when you actually fall, you keep falling until you hit the ground. When you fall _for_ someone, you keep falling for them until you realize you like them! If you resist, it's only going to get worse! And by worse, I mean better."

Kaoru and I were speechless.

"W-what?" Kaoru never stutters. She stuttered.

Miyako and I looked at Kaoru. "Kaoru…" I began, "you _never_ stutter."

She was confused, too. "Well, I didn't mean to… This is serious… Ugh! Why? I'm not falling for him! I barely _ever_ like guys like that! Why now? Why _him?_ Yuck!"

"So you _do_ like him…" I said, stunned.

"Did I say that out loud?" Kaoru asked. I nodded. "Oops…Well, I don't think so. I hope not. Yuck… Why _him?? _Really! You got the best of the bunch, Miyako!"

"Seriously!" I agreed. "The other two aren't as nice at _all_."

"Well," Miyako said, "that's not my fault. It was _your_ DNA." She smiled sweetly. "I'm going off to find him. See you two later!" She smiled as she left.

"She's right…" I groaned.

"No, she's not. It might seem like that, but we can resist, can't we? We're stronger than that!" Kaoru said.

"I hope you're right. I really don't wanna take any chances. They might just be tricking us! I still won't believe that they're good, truce or no truce."

"Agreed. Let's go find Miyako."

**

* * *

**

**[Boomer POV]**

I was still in shock. It wasn't like they said our names or anything, but when Miyako said _"your DNA"_, we knew they were talking about us.

I looked at my brothers and they were speechless.

Miyako said she likes someone. I think that someone is me. I hope so…

"I'm gonna go find Miyako," I said to my brothers, and I left to do just that.

* * *

**[Butch POV]**

What…just…happened…?

I'm in shock. "_Your DNA,"_ Miyako had said.

The girls like us?!

Well, Miyako definitely like Boomer…

But Kaoru and Momoko denied it.

Which means Kaoru doesn't like me. But does she? Both she and Momoko said Boomer was the best one of us! What's with _that?!_ She likes nice guys? _She_ likes _nice_ guys? If she did, she'd like Boomer, and there'd be no problem!

No, she doesn't like nice guys. They just can't come up with a better reason. That's it… That helps my confidence… As if that was ever something to worry about before!!

I looked over at Brick. He was probably thinking the same I was, going through the same _frickin'_ thing…

**

* * *

**

**[Brick POV]**

Momoko might like me?? But she said she doesn't! She's gotta make up her mind…

She doesn't _trust_ us? Why can't she trust us? We agreed to a truce! She thinks we're trying to trick her into falling into a trap? Why would we do that? Oh, right, because we're _evil._

Dammit.

**

* * *

**

**[Kaoru POV | After school.]**

At least I can _finally_ get home and out of this stupid outfit.

I was walking home after school. Everything was quiet, as usual.

"How come you're walking home all along, Kaoru?" said a familiar voice.

"GAAAAAH!" I screamed in frustration. "Butch!! Leave me alone!!"

"Why? You seem to like having me around, even if you get mad at me."

"What?! Where did you get _that?!_ Ugh! Just-just go!" Why did I just stammer??

He smirked. "Aw, don't be like that, Kaoru-chan."

"I told you! Don't act so familiar with me!!"

"I only act so familiar because, even if you don't believe me, I _like_ you, Kaoru."

I stared at him like he was insane. What did he just say?! Why did he just say that?! He's lying! Lying! That's it. He's lying!! Why can't I believe that he's lying?!

I closed my eyes. "Get away from me, Butch."

"I won't. I hope you know that."

I opened my eyes, but I didn't see him. I _really_ hoped I didn't see him anymore today… I sighed in relief.

I turned around and--

"Hey!!" I yelled. "I thought you were gone!!"

"You can't get rid of me _that_ easily, Kaoru. I'm a RowdyRuff Boy, after all," said Butch.

Why, why, why, why, _WHY_ did I have to like _him?!_ I don't. But that's not what my head's telling me. Whatever. I can fight this. Miyako is wrong.

"Kaoru, stop glaring at me," he said. "You're just stuck with me, okay? So let me walk you home and don't say anything you know you don't wanna."

He wasn't even teasing. He was _serious_. This certainly didn't help me. Dammit, Butch!! Why can't you just be immature and be a pervert so I'll hate you and this will be easy for me?!? WHY?!

**

* * *

**

**[Butch POV]**

She was upset, but she didn't say anything. She just walked. I was walking her home, and that was hilarious for me. It made me smirk. Almost anything she does makes me do that.

So I walked her to her house in silence. She was angry at the beginning, but by the time we reached her house, she almost didn't notice I was there. That didn't help me much.

"Kaoru?" She didn't hear me. "Kaoru? Hello? Someone in there?"

"Huh? What? Hey, wait--what?" She was thinking too deeply about something to even _notice_ that I was there. "Oh, right." I guess she recalled my existence. "See ya tomorrow."

She entered her house. I was definitely going to remember where she lived. But what did she mean by "See ya tomorrow"? It sounded so _numb_. Like she didn't care one way or the other. It also didn't sound like how she usually sounds.

This was gonna torture me for a while…

**

* * *

**

**[Boomer POV | After school.]**

"Hey, Miyako," I said, after school.

"Oh, hi, Boomer!" she replied.

"Hey, Miyako, can I walk you home?" I asked. Usually, I wouldn't be this confident. But after hearing that she might like me, it gave me an extra confidence boost for a little bit, and I was planning on using it.

She looked confused. "Sure, Boomer, I guess, but I need to go visit my friend in the hospital before I go home. I go there every day and wish him well."

_Him??_ "Who's your friend?" I asked.

"Oh, his name is Takaaki. I've known him since I was little! He has this heart problem… He hasn't been out of the hospital in years. So he has friends that go by and wish him well sometimes. I'm one of them."

I tried to remain calm and cool… But _him?!_ Why couldn't it be a girl best friend? "Sure. I'd like to meet him," I said, smiling. If he's the one she likes, then I'll be depressed. I wouldn't let her see, though.

She seemed surprised. "Okay," she said, and we walked away from the school.

**

* * *

**

**[Miyako POV]**

I wonder why Boomer wanted to walk me home… And why he wants to meet Taka-kun…

But I'm so glad Boomer's walking me home!! I'm not so glad about him meeting Taka-kun…

**

* * *

**

**[Boomer POV | At the hospital.]**

I was going to meet Miyako's old friend, Takaaki. She told me that he was her childhood friend, and that she was very close to him. I really didn't want to find out that Miyako had feeling for him or that he had feelings for her. I hoped not. But if she did like him and he liked her, then I wouldn't stand between them.

It'd be hard, but I'd want her to be happy.

So she led me up to his room and I met him.

"Miyako-chan, hi," he said when she came in. Then he looked at me. Not angrily, just curiously. "Who is your friend?"

"Taka-kun, this is my friend, Taiku," she said.

I smiled. "Nice to meet you, Takaaki," I said. He smiled a friendly smile.

"How are you feeling today, Taka-kun?" Miyako asked.

"The same as always. I snuck out of bed earlier to go play with some of the children who are patients again. They didn't catch me." He smiled. That was a nice thing for him to do, especially since he had a severe problem, himself.

"Oh, Taka-kun!! I told you not to do that anymore! You're going to get worse!"

"What does it matter if I'm never getting out of here?" he said.

"Takaaki," I said. "you're going to get out of here someday. If you don't believe that you will, then you're making yourself worse. If you focus on getting better, you will. And when you get better, we'll all hang out." I think Takaaki and I could be good friends.

"You think so?" he asked. "I've been in here for years. I've tried to hope, but it's been forever and I haven't gotten out, so I just lost hope."

"Don't worry, Taka-kun," said Miyako. "Taiku-kun knows what he's talking about. You're going to get better, you'll see!"

"Thanks, Miyako. Thank you, Taiku," he said.

"We have to go now, Taka-kun, but we'll come visit you tomorrow," Miyako said.

"I'll look forward to it," he said.

That went better than I thought it would. Maybe there was something we could do for Takaaki…

When we got out of the hospital, I still wanted to walk Miyako-chan home, so I did.

"That, Taka-kun! He's been like my big brother all these years, but sometimes it feels like I'm the big sister since he always does reckless things like that!" Miyako laughed. I guessed she was referring to how Takaaki went to go play with the young patients. "Sure, it was so nice to do that, but he could be hurting himself by being away from his room!"

I smiled. So it was more of a brother-sister relationship, was it? Then I still had a chance.

We arrived a Miyako's house much sooner than I expected--or wanted.

"Thanks for walking me home, and for being so nice to Taka-kun, Boomer!" Miyako said.

"I'd do that anyways. Takaaki seems like a good guy, so we could be friends," I said. "Miyako?"

"Yes, Boomer-kun?"

"I…It's nothing. I'll see you tomorrow at school, okay?" I smiled at her.

"Okay, Boomer-kun," she said. She blushed, but smiled, too.

I left and started walking to my house. I could've flown there, but I wanted to walk. Why didn't I just tell her I liked her? Oh, right; because I'm an idiot.


	6. Confused And In Love?

_**Thanks to dejiko001 and sasukexnaruto4ever10092!**_

_**Also, thanks to all those reviewers!! You're giving me so much ambition and inspiration! :D

* * *

**_

_**Chapter Six**_

**[Brick POV | Next day.]**

Momoko came into the classroom talking to Miyako and Kaoru, as usual. They all sat down where they usually did. "Hey, Momoko," I said.

She looked at me and gave me an evil glare. I thought she was supposed to be good, so why was her glare evil? Why was she glaring at me? Why can't I just be a man and tell her I like her? Because I'm stupid.

* * *

**[Momoko POV]**

I glared at Brick. "Hi, _Takeo_," I said.

I didn't like it. He was evil--_evil!_ Why can't I understand that? I was still fighting with myself. I do like him, but I don't. I have to fight it, just like Kaoru's fighting how she likes Butch.

I don't want to like Brick. Why should I?

He's _evil!!_

It's probably a trap. He could be evil enough for that. But who's smart enough? Whatever…

But this is not cool!! I want to be boy-crazy again!! Why did it have to be _Brick?_ Why did it have to be _now?_

As long as I'm not acting on that, nothing can go wrong.

Right…

I grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled something down.

_To-Do List:_

_1. Make myself believe that if I don't act on it, nothing can go wrong._

_2. If number 1 works, than make myself unlike Brick._

_3. If number 1 and 2 both work, go get revenge by stealing all Brick's snacks! :D

* * *

_

**[Kaoru POV]**

I looked over at Momoko; big mistake. She has this expression as is she's fighting something and then it turned to a greedy expression…

Nah, don't wanna know.

I stared out the window for a while until someone tapped me on my shoulder.

"You forgot to say, 'Good morning,' you know," said Butch.

"Drop dead," I said.

"I would, but then you'd be disappointed, now, wouldn't you, Kaoru?"

"What?"

"Who would walk you home, Ka-o-ru-chan?" His voice annoyed me so much!! _Ahh!!_

"Shut up, Butch!" I said. "And what are you talking about?"

* * *

**[Butch POV]**

"You don't remember?" I asked, still keeping my voice in a mocking tone. "I walked you home yesterday."

"Right…I just didn't notice you were there. In fact, I didn't recall your existence until you said something."

I smirked. "You'll remember me more easily after… You'll see."

With that, she turned around and stared out the window. Not the response I was looking for…

I sighed and glanced at Brick.

"Brick," I said. "Are you having as much luck as I am?"

He knew what I meant. "Probably worse, probably better, but definitely not as good as Boomer."

We both looked towards the brother in question. He was chatting with Miyako, happy as ever.

We both groaned. Why did he have to have the best chemistry with his counterpart? Ours didn't trust us, and we could tell.

* * *

**[Brick POV]**

When the bell rang for free period, Momoko left the classroom pretty fast. Instead of letting her get away, I followed. She didn't notice.

She walked to the rooftop.

"Hey, Momoko," I said, and she turned around.

"What do _you_ want?" she said harshly.

"Ouch…" I commented. "Look; I know you don't trust me. Why not? I agreed to the truce. I'm not doing anything evil right now. Why can't you just trust me?"

She blinked twice. Not the reaction I wanted, but I'll take it. "You're evil…I don't want to fall into a trap. Miyako might be lucky because Boomer wouldn't hurt her, but I'm not so sure about you…"

I smirked. "Are you saying Boomer's the best one out of us three?"

"Don't _you_ think so?" Ouch…

"Not for you. But then again, if he is, that means Miyako's the best one out of you." I smirked. "No, really. Why can't you trust me not to hurt you? I promise I wouldn't."

"I can't trust you," she repeated. "I don't _want_ to trust you."

"Are you sure?"

"I-I'm sure."

I walked towards her and stood right in front of her. "Are you sure you don't want to trust me? Or are you trying to fight that you do?" I know that was a stretch, but I'm hoping that's what it was.

* * *

**[Momoko POV]**

Why?! Why?! I don't want to like him!! Why?!

And _why_ did I stutter??

"I don't trust you, I don't like you, so go away, Brick," I managed to say.

He was right, though. He asked if I didn't trust him, or if it was that I was fighting the fact that I _do._

I _was_ fighting it, and it was the hardest thing to do now. He was right in front of me, and our face were inches apart.

The worst part was that he wasn't wearing his RowdyRuff Boy uniform. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a red stripe and black jeans. The worst part, and best part, was that I could perfectly see how ripped he was… GAAH! No! Do not think about his muscles… No! Must fight it!!

Oh, who am I kidding.

"Come on, Momoko," he said, "you can't honestly tell me you don't like me. You've know me for three years, after all."

"You were _evil_," I pointed out.

He only smirked. "Okay, so you admitted you don't think I'm evil anymore." Wait, no! I actually did! No! No! No! No!

And I could not stop him from what he was going to do. I didn't see his intent in time to stop it. I could only feel panic--and excitement, but mostly panic--when I felt his lips attack mine.

That was it. That was the breaking point. I couldn't resist it anymore. I kissed him back and threw my arms around his neck.

I knew I couldn't ignore that feeling anymore. I just hoped Kaoru can last longer than I did.

* * *

**[Kaoru POV]**

Stupid Butch. He was following me when the bell rang.

I ran to the tree I was at yesterday and sat down. I leaned back against the tree and closed my eyes.

Then…

"Hey, Kaoru, are you _sleeping?_" I heard a mocking voice ask. "You gotta think of a better way to ignore me."

"Leave, Butch," I said without bothering to open my eyes.

I didn't hear him anymore, but I knew it was a mistake not to open my eyes.

I sure opened them when I felt Butch _kiss_ me! I tried to push him away but the ambush--yes, an _ambush_--left me stunned and without much strength. I kept trying to push him away but he was holding on to both me _and_ the tree.

It would be a while.

But something weird happened. I found my arms around his neck.

_What?!_

Finding my strength, I pushed him away. When that didn't work, I slapped him--_hard._

It worked and he let me go. "Ouch! What'd you do that for?"

"For you ambushing me!! What's your problem?! Nobody kisses Matsubara Kaoru and lives to tell the tale!!"

I was so _angry_ that I got up and went over to punch him, but the _idiot_ started running and saying, "Come on, Kaoru, you'll have to catch me first!" He started _laughing!!!_

I chased him but the guy was fast. I was gaining on him, though.

* * *

**[Butch POV]**

Maybe it was bad for my health to have kissed her for so long, but it was worth it.

"Get back here and take your punishment, coward!!"

Okay, maybe it wasn't worth the pain that was going to come, but it sure was something. What surprised me was the fact that she put her arms around my neck, not to choke me, like I thought, but to hug me. That was a pleasant surprise…

"Get _back_ here!! I'm gonna kill you!"

I was getting kind of tired after running away from Kaoru for about half an hour, but it was actually fun. "Come on, Kaoru, you're gonna have to run faster than that if you wanna catch me!"

She was _really_ angry at that. She sped up and almost caught me. _Crap._

I finally stopped. She stopped soon after but not immediately because she was a bit surprised.

She came to stand in front of me, fists clenched and by her side.

"Come on, Kaoru. Don't tell me you didn't _enjoy_ that kiss," I teased. "It'd break my heart."

She glared at me. "You know what I think of _that?_" she said, with a murderous look in her eyes. I kinda got afraid for a second there, but I admired her for that.

She gripped the front of my shirt and…

And…

She kissed me?! I thought she hated me…

The kiss lasted a second, and then she punched my arm and walked away.

I was too stunned to move. My arm was throbbing--she's a strong girl--but I was too in shock to even notice it.

* * *

**[Kaoru POV]**

_Why, oh why, did I do that?!_

I still can't believe _I_ kissed _Butch!!_

And I _liked_ it!! I almost wanted to beat myself up!! But I guess that the heart wants what it--

Wait!! Am I turning into a _sissy?!_ No!!

So I'm glad I punched Butch's arm _very_ hard and left after…_barf_…_kissing_ him.

* * *

**[Boomer POV]**

Miyako and I, seeing as how my brothers and her friends left the class pretty fast, were talking all during free period.

"So, Miyako-chan," I said after a while, "did you finally settle that problem that was bothering you?"

She looked down. "I-I guess, but I'm still not sure."

"What was it about?" I asked.

"Oh, um…nothing…"

"It's something important if it was bothering you. You can tell me, Miyako."

"No… it's just that--I mean--well… It's boy problems, so you don't worry about it, `kay?"

I snickered. "You think you can get away from it that easily? Come on, Miyako. I wanna _know!_"

"Well…"

"Okay, how about I tell you something, and then you tell me what it is?" I suggested.

"Maybe… Okay, sure. But it has to be something important!!"

"Well…" Here was my chance. "Miyako-chan, I like you."

"W-what?"

"I like you, Miyako-chan. That's something important. Now you tell me, what's bothering you?"

She just smiled. "Nothing. Nothing's bothering me anymore."

* * *

_**Sorry it was so short! My parents hauled me away for the weekend to this beach… I hate beaches… So I couldn't work on this AT ALL! And just when I was almost done with this chapter! It was originally planned to be a bit longer… Oh, well. At least I can use my experiences at the-- Never Mind!! I'm not gonna spoil anything! Or at least try not to… **__**J**_


	7. Water Playtime And Eye Candy

**_On YouTube, my name is HunnyABee, and I have a playlist with Avril Lavigne songs. Those are songs I listen to for inspiration when writing. That's just in case anyone asks. Anyways, Read & Review, please! :D_**

* * *

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**

* * *

**_**[Miyako POV | End of the week during free period.]**

This week was wonderful!! It doesn't even feel like it was the first week of school!! It feels like months have gone by since Boomer and I were friends!! I feel so wonderful!!

Boomer told me he likes me!! I've been so happy since then!! I like him, too!! I haven't said it in so many words yet, but I think he knows! We aren't going out yet, but I can't resist adding a "yet" to that! Momoko and Kaoru definitely noticed I was so happy!!

Momoko was also feeling wonderful. She finally let go and stopped fighting the fact that she loved Brick, although she's still fighting the want to be his girlfriend. She still thinks he's kinda evil. She doesn't want to trust him all the time and let her guard down all the time, so she isn't going out with Brick, either, even though I know she wants to.

Kaoru was quiet more than usual, and I think something happened between her and Butch. She's still fighting the fact that she likes him, and she still doesn't want to trust him.

I know everything seemed messed up and muddled, but I just know _everything's_ going to work out in the end!

It was free period on Friday. I was going to tell Momoko and Kaoru some important news!! I just hoped they had Saturday and Sunday free.

"Momoko! Kaoru!" I called. "Guess what?"

"What?" asked Kaoru, not interested.

"Do you have any plans for the weekend?"

"No…" they answered.

"Well, you do now!!" I exclaimed. They looked at me with questioning eyes. "Okay, okay, let me explain. There's this hotel nearby the beach and we can stay there for the weekend! My grandmother is going up there and taking me this weekend, and I asked if you two could come. What do you say?"

"Of _course!_" yelled Momoko. "I could get a tan!"

Kaoru rolled her eyes. "Is there a pool?"

"Yes!! And a beach! We'll be staying in the penthouse suite, so we'll each have our own room."

"Well, I can't say 'no' to that…" said Kaoru. "I'll go."

"Great!!" I exclaimed.

* * *

**[Butch POV]**

I was walking by when Kaoru, Momoko, and Miyako were yelling. Excitement, probably. I started to eavesdrop. Apparently, Miyako invited Momoko and Kaoru to go to some hotel with her over the weekend. There was a pool and a beach, a gym room and a games room. They were staying in the penthouse suite. The _penthouse._

I was glad I eavesdropped. They didn't notice.

I walked away from them to go find my brothers. This weekend would be, with hope, a pleasant one.

* * *

**[Miyako POV | Saturday, arriving at the hotel.]**

"Oh, isn't this wonderful, Momoko? What do you think Kaoru?" I was so _excited_ to be here! I came to this hotel once before when I was younger, and I absolutely loved it! Except for the fact that it killed my hair, but my hair grew back and it's wonderful so I don't bear a grudge.

The hotel was tall--the tallest one around--having twenty-five stories.

It had a pool, and, right nearby, a beach.

"Whoa," Kaoru had said when she saw how big and fancy the building was.

"It's so… _pretty!!_" said Momoko when we where walking through the halls to the elevator. It was a quiet place in the halls, most of the time.

When Kaoru and Momoko saw the penthouse, their eyes widened and I could swear I saw them drool. It _was_ pretty luxurious…and huge.

We each had our own master bedrooms and bathrooms. I showed them each to their rooms and we agreed on heading down to the pool for a bit.

* * *

**[Kaoru POV]**

I changed into a bathing suit Miyako and Momoko had bought for me… I really didn't like tiny bikinis so I didn't go out shopping for swimsuits much. In fact, I didn't go out shopping at all until I met those two. Even then, I still don't go out shopping much. Only when I'm forced to.

The bathing suit wasn't little, and I was happy about that, at least. It was more like a small, small tank top and then the bottom part. Sadly, they bought me a bathing suit with frills on the bottom part of the outfit. _Frills._

At least it was green. It was light green with a dark green stripe running down each side, except for the front and back…

I didn't like it. I had to wear _something_, though, so I didn't argue.

When we went down to the pool, I ran ahead of them. I had put on sunscreen before them, upstairs, so I didn't have to wait. I cannonball-ed into the deeper part of the pool. I underestimated it. It was nine feet deep.

I'm a very good swimmer, though, so I didn't drown. I loved the deep parts of pools, and I just _love_ being underwater.

A thought just passed over my mind, and I had to agree. If I ever needed to kill myself--for whatever important reason--I would choose to drown myself. Sure, you choke on water, but it's so _wonderful_ being underwater, that I'd want that feeling to be my last, instead of some train station and walking onto the track, instead of dying of thirst and hunger, and instead of being killed or hurting myself.

Well, you can't stop a bird from flying over your head, but you can stop a bird from nesting on it. So I discarded the thought.

I swam around the pool and across it. I loved diving and swimming underwater. It was something I had been doing since I was little.

When Miyako and Momoko finally came to the pool after practically bathing in sunscreen, they _walked_ in the pool. I was almost insulted. Then again, they weren't girls who would dive into a pool on the first entry, either.

"Kaoru!" exclaimed Miyako. "The bathing suit we picked out for you looks so cute on you!"

Yeah, right.

"If Butch was here, he wouldn't let you out of his sight!" Momoko added.

"_Please_ don't bring up _Butch_ on this weekend," I said harshly. Then I calmed down. "This is a vacation weekend, away from everything in New Townsville, and every_one_."

They got the message.

"But can we talk about Boomer??" asked Miyako.

"And Brick??" added Momoko.

I huffed. "Fine. Just go talk about them at the beach. I'll stay here in the pool and swim laps. When I get bored, or tired, I'll just sleep on one of the chairs."

"Okay…" said Momoko. "We wanted to go to the beach first, anyways, so we wouldn't get those hard waves."

They left for the beach. I got out of the pool and under the little shower that everyone uses to remove any sand or salt from their person before jumping in the pool. The reason I used it was because it was cold water while the pool was heated.

We came on a good day. Since it was the first week that school started, there were barely any people on the beach, and there wasn't anyone in the pool area.

I took advantage of this to swim laps around and across the pool. It was hard work, but I haven't swum in so long that I'd lost the feeling.

I swam to the deepest part of the pool. The pool was a strange quadrilateral. It was wider on one end than the other. The pool had a mosaic-tiled border and a border a few inches below, dropping into the water. There, I laid my arms and head and almost fell asleep.

I _would have_ fallen asleep if _someone_ hadn't startled me. _Someone_ who I didn't plan on seeing today or _wanted_ to see today.

"Hey, Kaoru-chan," came that _stupid_ voice I knew only too well. "You sure look pretty today. And strong. You were swimming laps around this huge pool. Yeah, I saw."

"_Butch_," I spit out, my tone covering that name with rage. "Get. Out. _Now._ Be._ Fore_. You. Get. _Hurt_." On the last word, I said the word like I enjoyed it! And why didn't I? Oh, yes, because I'm an idiot for liking that stupid guy.

"Ouch… _Some_one's mad."

"Of _course_ someone's _mad!!"_ I replied. "This was my _vaca_tion from _you!_"

He raised an eyebrow. I, of course, was already turned towards him. He was standing outside of the pool in dark green swimming trunks and a white tee.

"Oh, so you actually _didn't_ miss me?" Butch sounded _serious_ for a minute. As if.

"No! I _didn't_ miss you because you harass me _all_ the time!"

He frowned. "Well, I actually don't want to leave you all alone at this hotel. What do you say if we forget the whole 'fighting' thing and just act like people. People who know each other. I'd like to have a conversation where _one_ of us _isn't_ yelling."

He said that with such intensity… Intensity I didn't know he had. "Fine."

He smiled, and it seemed genuine enough. Besides, I didn't want to scream at him on my vacation. I was going to lose my voice one of these days.

He went over to the tables where there was shade. I stayed in the pool and swam underwater, so I didn't see him when he jumped in. I just heard a splash and turned around. Biggest…Mistake…Of my…Life…

At that moment, I was in the shallow water area. He entered somewhere along the middle and was walking over to me. First thought: _Who _walks_ in a pool?_

Second thought: _………

* * *

_

**[Butch POV]**

I just jumped into the pool at the nearest side. Then I waded to where Kaoru was. She didn't say anything. I got the sense that she didn't really want to even _look_ at me.

That was odd…

"Hey, Kaoru," I said.

…Nothing…

"Kaoru?"

…Nothing, again…

"Hel-lo? Kaoru? Are you there??" She wasn't responding.

"What? Huh? Sorry, what?" Finally, she speaks!

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine…"

We're only about one foot apart. A distance that can be easily closed. I decided not to risk it.

"Are you sure? You zoned out for a bit." Maybe she was just thinking.

"I said I'm fine. I'm just gonna go lie…down…" She got out of the pool and laid down on one of the beach chairs. She put on sunglasses.

I got out of the water and sat down on one of the chairs next to her. "Are you _sure?_"

"Yes, I'm sure… I'm…sure…" She was frowning--and blushing. What was it? What was the problem?

* * *

**[Kaoru POV]**

Why, why, why, _why, WHY_ did he have to be so ripped?! It did NOT help me at ALL!!

Fortunately, I didn't blush as much as I thought I would. Unfortunately, I didn't want him to go away.

_Stupid heart!! Pick a GOOD target…_

The worst part of it was that he was asking me what was wrong and why I was acting like that. What was I _supposed_ to say?!?

"Kaoru," he said after a while. "Where's Momoko and Miyako?"

Strange question… "At the beach…Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Let me guess… That's where your brothers are."

He nodded. I tried to frown but I ended up laughing. "What? What's so funny?"

"Nothing…" I laughed even more. "It's just that I'd love to see how Miyako and Momoko are acting right now, if they're having the same problem I--" I shut my mouth. I _really_ didn't want to admit that the problem was that I liked Butch and his being muscular didn't help my fighting the feeling.

"What were you going to say? Come on, Kaoru, don't play that game. Tell me, please."

"No."

"What's wrong? What's wrong with me being here?"

"I don't want to even get into that list. It's a long one."

He rolled his eyes. "Then what's wrong _now_, Kaoru? What problem are Miyako and Momoko _probably_ having?"

I blushed. I hated that. "There's no--"

"Kaoru." He was dead serious.

"It's nothing! Nothing worth mentioning. Trust me, if you knew, you'd laugh at me!"

"Then it's no big deal, so why don't you just _tell_ me?"

"Butch!!" I groaned. "_Because_, you're going to laugh _at_ me, and I don't want to be embarrassed. I'll tell you on Monday."

To my surprise, he let it go. It was quiet… That wasn't good. It's an awkward silence…

I decided to risk it. I took off my sunglasses and walked into the pool--a first, for me. Butch, of course, followed. He was like a stalker to the extreme, but I'm sad to say that I didn't mind…

Thankfully, that was when Miyako and Momoko, followed by Brick and Boomer, came into the pool area.

"Thank _you_," I told Momoko and Miyako. Butch caught that. He didn't look too happy.

I was embarrassed now, mostly because he was glaring at me. I think he was mad because I told Momoko and Miyako "Thank you" and he thought it meant that I didn't like his company. To my disdain, I _did_ like his company. It was just too awkward.

* * *

**[Butch POV]**

I _barely_ talked to Kaoru. She didn't like my company. She made it obvious.

I still hoped she _did_ like my company and that she was just trying to make it seem like she didn't.

I was angry. Not at Kaoru, but at myself. Why can't she just like me? Because I'm evil, I'm stupid, I'm perverted, I'm an idiot--the list goes on and on.

I still didn't find out what her problem was, and what was it that Momoko and Miyako were also having trouble with.

So I asked my brothers.

"Boomer, what'd you and Miyako do?"

* * *

**[Boomer POV]**

"Miyako and I? Nothing much. I just greeted her. Instead of being surprised or scared, she was happy. She hugged me. I hugged her back, of course…" Why was Butch asking? Probably to compare reactions. "So she asked why I was here and we just talked. Then we decided to go back to the pool and we saw Brick and Momoko. Then we all came. Not very exciting." But so _right._

"It's more than I got along with Kaoru…" Butch said. "Did Miyako ever seem distracted or…anything?"

Distracted? I don't _think_ so. "Not that I know of… Maybe at first, when she blushed. We were wading in the ocean, so maybe she was little embarrassed. I guess it _is_ kinda awkward to see each other in bathing suits instead of the usual clothes we wear to school."

But Miyako looked so pretty… _Beautiful_ was more accurate. I looked over at her and she was talking to Momoko and Kaoru, probably telling them what happened.

Butch frowned. He turned to Brick, who was actually listening carefully. "Brick, what did you do with Momoko? The usual arguing?"

* * *

**[Brick POV]**

"Not exactly," I said. "She was surprised to see me, shocked, really. But she wasn't upset. We just waded into the water and tried not to get saltwater in our eyes." I laughed. "Then we saw Boomer and Miyako, and we decided to come up here."

Why was he asking about our 'dates'? I wonder what happened on his.

Boomer read my mind. "So, Butch. How did your time go?"

He frowned. "Not so well. She was kind of distracted and wouldn't tell me what was wrong. _Something_ was wrong. I didn't do anything, though. So I'm not sure why she's mad."

Ouch. "Dude, you got it _bad_," I said. "Sorry, bro."

"It's okay, I guess. Not your fault." He sounded bummed. Really down.

"Butch, it can't have been _that_ bad, right?" asked Boomer.

"No. It wasn't _that_ bad. It's just that I don't think she'll ever like me. You two are lucky though. Go get them. Have _fun_."

"Butch! You expect us to go have fun while you're in pain?"

"Not so much _you_, Boomer, but I expect Brick to. Go on," Butch said.

"What, are you crazy?" I said. "Don't worry. If there's something up with Kaoru, Momoko definitely knows. I'll try to find out for ya."

"And I'll ask Miyako," offered Boomer.

"Sure, why not? It's worth a try," said Butch.

* * *

_**I'm going to sleep... 1:28AM....feh...**_

_**Butch: Why'd you make me so.... THAT?**_

_**Kaoru: Because she's the frickin author, so shut up, Butchie!!**_

_**Butch: ... Did you just call me Butchie??**_

_**Kaoru: It's called 'sarcasm'. Learn it.**_

_**Butch:.......**_


	8. Say WHAT?

_**Here's chapter eight!**_

_**Okay, I used some of my experiences at the beach hotel place but not all of it. In fact, the only part I used was the descriptions of the hotel, pool, and beach, and there aren't even that many, lol. Oh, whatever. At least I got the idea for this. :)**_

_**Again, THANKS to dejiko001 and sasukexnaruto4ever10092!**_

_**  
And THANKS SO MUCH to all those reviewers!! I literally refresh the page, hoping new reviews come up, lol.**_

* * *

**_Chapter Eight_**

_**

* * *

**_

**[Momoko POV]**

I almost _died_ when I saw Brick at the beach… He had a white t-shirt on and red swimming trucks, but when we went wading in the water, he took off his t-shirt…

Talk about _awkward!_ He's a RowdyRuff Boy, so… They all have muscles, to an extent.

I snickered, just _thinking_ of how Kaoru must've been dealing with Butch. Butch and Boomer _had_ to have been here, too. Since Butch was the strongest out of the RowdyRuff Boys, he probably had the most muscles. _Good luck, Kaoru_.

I was telling Miyako and Kaoru about it when I saw Kaoru had a weird look on her face. It wasn't bad, it was somewhere along the lines of confused, in distress, so on.

"What's wrong, Kaoru?" I asked. "Aren't you happy to see Butch?" I knew she was probably going to yell at me for that last part…

"Well, sure, but--"

"Wait, you _are_ happy to see him?" Miyako interrupted.

"Well, yeah, but--"

"So doesn't that mean you like him?" I asked.

"I guess, but--"

"So you _do_ like him!!" Miyako and I exclaimed.

"Let me frickin' talk!!!" Kaoru exclaimed. We were quiet. "Okay, now. Listen; I-I am happy to see Butch, okay? I wasn't at first, but I wish he'd make it so easy to hate him… He's not helping me at all. Did you two ever get distracted or zoned out when you saw the RowdyRuff Boys with_out_ a t-shirt on? I was a total geek!! Ugh!" She seemed upset.

"Funny… When I saw _Brick_ without a shirt on, I thought of how _you_ were going to act. Butch _is_ the strongest one of them all, so he probably has the most muscles. You have it tough, Kaoru," I said, snickering.

"It's not funny!"

"Sorry, Kaoru," said Miyako, "but it _is_ kinda funny. I didn't really focus on Boomer's _muscles_, though. I just loved his smile. I had no problems…"

Then, Kaoru did something Miyako and I never would've expected. She _blushed._

Miyako and I were in shock.

"What?" she asked.

"Kaoru…" I said.

"You _blushed_…" finished Miyako.

"Yeah, I'm doing that a lot lately…" she said.

"Hey, Momoko," Brick called.

"Sorry, guys, I gotta go," I said. I ran over to Brick. "Hey, what happened?"

He frowned. "Well, Butch's kinda down."

"Why?"

"He doesn't think Kaoru likes him at all."

I almost laughed. A chuckled escaped my lips.

"What? What's so funny?"

"Nothing…" I said playfully. "It's just funny how Butch thinks Kaoru doesn't like him. She doesn't think she likes him either. I guess they're _both_ wrong," I laughed.

Brick laughed, too. "Are you serious? I gotta go tell Butch."

"No!"

"What? Why not?"

"Because! Then he'll tell Kaoru and Kaoru will kill me for telling you!" I said.

"Then what am I supposed to do?"

"Tell Butch to keep trying. Tell him that maybe she's just playing hard to get. I dunno, tell him _something!_"

"Well, okay…" Brick left to where Butch was.

* * *

**[Miyako POV]**

This is _so_ great!! Kaoru likes Butch!

"So you _do_ like him?" I whispered.

"Shut up, shut up! Boomer's heading your way!" she whispered back.

"Hey, Miyako," said Boomer, giving me one of those smiles that melt me.

"Hey, Boomer," I said. I was already used to talking to him under these conditions, so I didn't mind.

"Can I talk to you over there, Miyako-chan?"

"Sure." I followed him so he could tell me or ask me whatever he needed to.

"Miyako-chan," he said. "you know, Butch is kind of sad."

"Why?" I asked, even though I could probably guess.

"He doesn't think Kaoru likes him, or he has a chance at all."

I tried not to, but I laughed a teeny bit before composing myself.

"What's so funny?"

"No, it's nothing. I just can't believe Butch thinks _that_." I giggled.

"I see…" Boomer smiled at me, then he left to go talk to his brothers.

I miss him already! I know we're not going out…but still. I smiled at myself, and how lovesick I was…

* * *

**[Butch POV]**

"Butch," called Brick. "You're so stupid, man!"

Boomer came up to us after that and said something like that… "Butch! You got the message _wrong_, man!"

"What did I get wrong?" I asked.

"Momoko says that Kaoru doesn't hate you, you moron," said Brick.

"Miyako didn't really _say_ anything, but I could tell that she meant that Kaoru likes you," added Boomer.

"And Momoko also said that she doesn't hate _you_, but she hates the fact that she _likes_ you," continued Brick.

She _likes_ me? She doesn't _act_ like it…

But I can't really argue. Her friends said that she did, so she probably did.

Well, we couldn't really do much about that. We all just stayed around the pool area, sometimes swimming, mostly talking. I walked up to Kaoru, who wasn't talking to anyone at the moment. She was sitting on a bench in the shade.

"Hey, Kaoru," I said.

"Hey, Butch," she replied.

"Kaoru, I wanted to talk to you about something…"

She looked at me with a questioning expression. "What it is?" She was wary.

"Will you be my girlfriend, Kaoru?" I asked. There's no point in waiting.

She seemed shocked by that. "I-I… Sure, I guess."

She actually accepted?? I was confused, but I smiled at her.

Then, I decided to try my luck. I put my arm around her waist. Her eyes widened and she looked at me incredulously, but she didn't say or do anything.

* * *

**[Kaoru POV]**

_Why, why, why_ _did I say yes??_

Butch put his arm around my waist, probably taking advantage of the fact that I was in a bathing suit.

"Kaoru!" called Miyako. _Thank you._ "Ka--oh." She started giggling!! I was so mad. "Kaoru, I need to talk to you, right away!!"

I got up and followed her. "What's new, Susie Q?" I said, not quite sure why. She ignored it.

"Boomer just asked me out!!"

"Ugh…" I groaned. "Not that I'm not _happy_ for you, but I've just been through a similar experience and, actually, I don't want to relive it."

"Ooh!! Butch asked you out, didn't he? I knew it!! And you said yes, didn't _you_?" she said.

"Shut up, Miyako… I didn't say 'yes'. I said 'sure'."

"It still counts!! So when are you going out?"

"I don't know. He didn't ask me out. He just asked me to be his girlfriend," I said, hoping there was a difference.

"Kaoru!! It's the same thing, basically!"

"Actually, it's not…"

"Well… I'm not Boomer's girlfriend, but he asked me out for Monday night!" said Miyako. She was so excited.

And here comes Momoko, apparently also excited. "Guys, guys!! Brick just _kissed_ me again!"

"_Again?!_" Miyako and I asked.

"Oops… Did I forget to tell you? He kissed me once on the rooftop at school on Wednesday…"

I just stared at her. "So you were going out with him since Wednesday?"

"Well… No. He just kissed me, that's all. _Right now_, he asked me out. It's not a girlfriend/boyfriend thing, but we could be, soon!" Momoko was _clearly_ crushing on Brick, big time.

"That's…great…" I said halfheartedly.

"What's wrong, Kaoru?" they both said.

"Oh, nothing. I just hope we're right to trust them…"

"Wait… _We?_ You're going out with Butch!!" Momoko said.

"No… We aren't going out on a date," I said.

"But they _are_ boyfriend and girlfriend!" said Miyako.

"Miyako…" I warned.

"Oh-Em-GEE!!" Momoko enunciated, and abbreviated.

I rolled my eyes. "It's no big. I just did it so he wouldn't bug me as much."

"Wrong! He's going to bug you _much_ more!" said Momoko. I frowned.

"Whatever." I can't believe I did this… I walked back to Butch and sat down next to him.

"Hey, babe. What happened?" he said.

"First of all, don't call me that. Brick asked Momoko out, and Boomer asked Miyako out. No big."

He hugged me and kissed my cheek. I looked at him with a questioning expression. He only smirked and put his arm around my shoulders. Again, I stared at him incredulously.

This made me remember what Miyako had said… She had said that, basically, if you're falling for someone but you deny it, it's only going to get harder to resist.

So I tried not to fight the fact that I liked him.

It didn't work. My heart was reacting the right way, but my mind rejected him. I sighed. Butch heard that, so my only answer was to put my head on his shoulder and close my eyes.

* * *

**[Butch POV]**

I was still kind of surprised. Pleasantly surprised. Kaoru put her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes, probably thinking. It was the closest she's ever come to showing that she likes me, even just a little bit.

I still had my arm around her shoulders and we were still sitting on the bench. It was near sunset and I saw my brothers across the pool area, both talking to their counterparts.

"Kaoru?" I said.

"Mm?"

I smiled. "Look; the sun's setting."

She raised her head and looked towards the sunset. "It's so pretty."

I think she was still kind of sleepy. She was answering so quietly and less tomboyish than usual. "Are you still sleepy?" I asked.

"Mm-hm," she answered. "No, wait, I'll get up."

She stood up and stretched. Then, to fully wake herself up, she dove into the pool. I followed.

She came up from under the water and blinked twice. "Talk about a wake-up call…" she muttered. She was wide awake now. Would she still be close to me, or would she want to keep her distance?

We both got out of the water and joined the others.

"Look who's finally awake," said Brick. "Hey, Butch, you sure you didn't mind missing most of the day just to sit there?" he whispered to me.

"I'm sure," I whispered back.

Momoko was sitting on Brick's lap, both on a beach lounge. Boomer and Miyako were sitting next to each other in another beach lounge.

"How was your rest, Kaoru?" asked Miyako.

"It was fine. I can't believe I slept for so long. That was the best sleep I've had in days," she replied. "No, Momoko. I know what you're thinking, and _no._"

I couldn't help snickering, and neither could my brothers.

"Kaoru, we're heading back tomorrow, don't forget. And you're wearing the outfit we decided on yesterday _and_ you're taking the other ones home for yourself, too," Miyako said.

"They're my personal--and unwanted--stylists," Kaoru told me. I was kind of happy that she told _me_, specifically, something.

"You know you're happy we're your stylists!" Momoko told her.

"Well, I know I'm happy," I said. Momoko and Miyako snickered and my brothers smirked. Kaoru just rolled her eyes, but smiling at the same time.

The sun already set, so it was twilight. Soon, evening would come.

* * *

**[Kaoru POV]**

"Girls!!" cried Miyako. "We have to get upstairs, bathe, and change. It's going to be dark soon."

"If we can _get_ to the penthouse fast enough… It the twenty-fifth floor!" I complained.

Miyako ignored me. "There's this restaurant on the first floor that is so elegant at night. How about we all meet up there?"

The guys agreed, and so did Momoko, so I had to agree.

"I'll see you later, Kaoru," Butch said.

"M'kay, later," I replied.

We got into separate elevators and ours headed up to the penthouse as fast as it could.

"Kaoru," Miyako said, "you really like Butch, don't you?"

"He's okay," I replied.

"He _really_ loves you, though," added Momoko.

"Well, okay…" I said, unable to think of anything else. "I'll talk to you guys after I bathe and change into that outfit you two picked…"

We went to our own bedrooms. We each had our own bathroom and walk-in closet, too. But, of course, it _was_ Miyako.

I didn't even know what outfit they had for me. I just knew they had picked something out.

When it was time to put it on, I wasn't going to object, but it wasn't an outfit I would've come near in any store.

It was a black tank dress with white leggings underneath. There was a dark green mini-jacket and a green choker. Black heels and an emerald tennis bracelet.

I just couldn't wait for Miyako and Momoko to be finished. They take so long!!

Oh, well. It was better this way. Better, because I wouldn't see my 'boyfriend' for a bit longer.

I still can't believe I said yes.

At least he's being nice. Nicer than I thought he'd be.

* * *

_**:O**_

_**That was awesome, right? And I have a great idea for the next chapter... :)**_

_**Kaoru: Seriously!! WHY did I say 'yes'???!**_

_**Butch: Is there a problem with me?**_

_**Kaoru: DUH!**_

_**Butch: Then you just insulted yourself.**_

_**Kaoru:....What?**_

_**Butch: I was made from YOUR DNA, so I'm your male counterpart. :P**_

_**Kaoru:.... *chases Butch with her BC hammer***_

_**Butch: *running away* WTH?! I thought you could only get that when you were Buttercup!!**_

_**Kaoru: Mwahahaha.... :D**_

_**Me: Mm...kay.... Whatever...**_

_**By the way, for anyone out there, DNA stands for Deoxyribonucleic acid. It's one of the few things I remember during summer. :)**_

_**Anyways, PLEASE review! Even if you don't have a name here, you can review, too! :D  
**_


	9. Dinner And A Twist

_**First of all, you have NO idea how hard it is for me to write stories like these, only because of all that kissing and awkwardness. It feels like I can't even write that... Too awkward!! However, I managed. It took longer because of that, though...**_

_**

* * *

Chapter Nine

* * *

**_

**[Butch POV]**

We were staying in a hotel room on the second floor, pretty far from where the girls we staying. Of course we brought our own clothes and things, just in case something might happen.

For example, the night we were going to have tonight. We were going with the girls to the restaurant in the hotel. It was pretty fancy, too.

We each wore black jeans and black shoes. I wore a dark green button-up, long-sleeved shirt. Brick wore a dark red one, and Boomer wore a dark blue one.

We arrived to the front of the restaurant. There were a lot of people. I looked around, and there were no tables or booths that seated six people. I guess we had to go two to a booth. This was going to be an awkward, or interesting, evening.

We waited outside for the girls. Soon we saw them walking towards us.

* * *

**[Momoko POV]**

Of course, all out outfits have to match. Miyako's and Kaoru's have to match with mine, and vice versa. It's just like that.

We were all wearing a black tank dress with white leggings underneath and black heels. Kaoru had a dark green mini jacket that sparkled--something that she personally hated--and Miyako had a dark blue one and mine was dark red.

Our black dresses weren't exactly the same, either. Mine had diagonal sparkly dark red stripes. Miyako's had dark blue shimmering small circles, not all over the place and crowded but just right. Kaoru's had one vertical, sparkling, dark green stripe that started from the top of her waist to the bottom of the dress. Our dresses all covered half of our thighs.

I was so happy to be there, especially with Brick. The boys especially seemed impressed with us, and I'm pretty sure Kaoru and Miyako were just as impressed as I was.

They were matching, too! The boys looked so handsome, but Brick was definitely the best! At least, for me. They cleaned up nicely. From swimming trunks to black jeans and a casual long-sleeved button-up? Impressive.

"Hey, Brick," I said.

"Hey, Momoko," he said, smiling.

"Let's all get in, then," Miyako said. "We'll have to sit in twos… I guess we know who we're sitting with."

Brick put his arm through mine and we entered the restaurant, already finding seats. Our table was cozy, in a warm little corner with few people.

I looked around as Miyako and Boomer, arms linked as well, found their seats at a booth nearby. Kaoru and Butch were sitting in a dimly lit corner, not far away, but not nearby.

The waiter came and took our order. We waited for the food to come, and when it did, we ate without speaking. It was a comfortable silence.

* * *

**[Kaoru POV]**

Why were we sitting so far away from the others? Miyako and Boomer had a table that was nearby Momoko and Brick. I had a bad--and good--feeling.

"Kaoru," Butch said, "you look amazing."

I almost blushed. Thank goodness I didn't. "Thanks. What happened to you, though?"

He frowned. "Something wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"It was a joke!" I said.

"I know," he smirked.

He was sitting across from me in the table. We ordered food and ate quickly when it came. I guess we were both fast eaters.

"Kaoru, there's something that's bugging me lately," Butch said. "Why did you say yes when I asked you to be my girlfriend?"

I didn't want to answer. "Well…"

"Come on, Kaoru. You can tell me, please?"

I frowned. "I'm not completely sure why I accepted."

He frowned. "Do you like me?" Boy, he sure didn't waste time. He gets to the point pretty quick…

"Um… Sure, I like you. I can't _hate_ you…" I said. I felt so uncomfortable now… I'm not a girly girl. I don't _do_ these things. I have _no_ practice.

"No. I mean, do you _love_ me?"

"I…"

"Tell me the truth. I'll tell you the truth if you tell me."

"Then tell me, Butch. Do _you_ love _me_?" I asked.

"Yes. I'll say it, if you want me to."

"No… No… It's okay…" He _loves_ me?! What?! I'm in shock. Do I love him? I don't know… I wish we could skip this part! I'm not good at these kinds of things!!

"Kaoru, I know you're not girly, and you don't like expressing emotions much. What do you think about _me?_ I'm your counterpart. I barely feel different in that way. But I can still tell you. I love _you_," he said.

My heart skipped a beat.

I knew I couldn't fight this anymore. I couldn't fight my heart. It was a shock to me when my mind was still trying to fight it.

"I like you," I managed. "I can't make myself say that other word, though."

"So… You only _like_ me, or do you actually love me?" He's persistent, I'll give him that.

I sighed. "No. I do like you more than just 'like'. But I can't make myself say it."

He smiled. "Good enough for me."

He had been sitting across from me all this time, and now he came to sit next to me. He hugged me. This time, I let him hug me, and I hugged him back. I couldn't fight it forever. I put my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes, just like earlier today.

* * *

**[Butch POV]**

I can't believe where I'm at. Just yesterday, I never would've imagined I'd be in this place. I never imagined Kaoru would say that she liked me, too. I never imagined I'd be hugging her and she'd have her head on my shoulder.

We're both stubborn and don't easily show emotions, but this was natural. I wouldn't be anywhere else but here right now.

I smiled and kissed her on the cheek. She still had her eyes closed, but she smiled.

* * *

**[Boomer POV]**

"Miyako-chan?"

She looked up. "Yes, Boomer-kun?"

We were finished eating dinner, and Miyako had looked over at Kaoru and Butch. She had said they were so close and so cute together. I called her attention now.

"Miyako? I have an important question to ask." Why am I stalling for time??

"What is it, Boomer?"

"Well… I was hoping you could be my girlfriend," I said, giving her a smile that I knew she loved.

She smiled back. "Of course, Boomer!"

I got up and sat next to her. Before this, I was sitting across from her, and it bugged me. It bother me because I wanted to be near, and not so far away.

I hugged her and she hugged me back. Then I kissed her on the lips.

* * *

**[Momoko POV]**

Brick and I finished eating already. I turned around to see Kaoru and Butch, and they were hugging… Aw… So _cute!_

I looked over at Miyako and Boomer and they were hugging, too.

I sighed. I wanted Brick to hug me.

"Momoko?" he called.

I turned around. "Yes, Brick?"

"I was wondering…"

"About?"

"You. Being my girlfriend?" He smiled coyly.

I smiled back. "You'll have to beg," I teased.

"Oh, _please_, your highness," he joked.

We laughed. "Oh, okay, fine. I'll be your girlfriend," I said.

I got up and sat on his lap. I hugged him tight and closed my eyes.

This was going to be an evening I don't think Miyako, Kaoru, or I will ever forget.

* * *

**[Kaoru POV]**

I was, sadly, enjoying this evening. I guess I was still in denial. I knew I liked Butch, but I just couldn't admit it, even to myself.

We didn't really move from where we were. We were just hugging and, like before, my eyes were closed and my head was on his shoulder. Before long, the others came.

"Hey, Butch, did you have fun?" asked Brick.

"Kaoru, it's time to go," Miyako said.

"Okay, okay, I'm up, I'm up," I said. Butch took my hand and helped me get up. I would've protested, but I wasn't in the mood.

All six of us left the restaurant. For some reason, we took three different elevators.

I was getting sleepy…

Butch pressed the button for the penthouse.

"Aren't you going to your floor first?" I asked.

"Nope." He smiled. "I'm dropping you off."

When the door finally opened, I didn't step out right away.

"Kaoru," Butch said. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"For a great time."

I smiled. Then I decided to do something…

Before leaving, I turned around and kissed Butch on the cheek. Then I stepped out and pressed the button. The door closed. I laughed. Butch didn't expect _that_!

I walked to my room and threw myself on the bed, smiling.

* * *

**[Miyako POV]**

"Thanks, Boomie," I said. "That was a great night."

I hugged him and closed my eyes.

Who would've thought the RowdyRuff Boys would be with the PowerPuff Girls Z? I didn't, not until I met Boomer at school.

We reached the penthouse floor, so I stopped hugging Boomer and was going to get out.

"Wait, Miyako."

I turned around. Boomer kissed me on the lips.

"Sweet dreams, Miyako," he said.

"Goodnight, Boomer."

I stepped out and the elevator doors closed.

I went to my room and almost fell on the bed. I was going to have sweet dreams.

* * *

**[Momoko POV]**

Brick and I were in the elevator, waiting for it to arrive at the twenty-fifth floor.

He had his arm around my waist and I was hugging him.

"I never would've thought the RowdyRuffs would be PowerPuff allies…" I said out of nowhere.

Brick looked at me. "What?" he said, laughing.

"Remember when we fought before?"

"How could I not? I still have the bruises," he joked.

I laughed. "Well, I have the memory. It wasn't the best memory ever… But you guys were the best, and worst, enemies we've ever fought."

"Good thing _that_'s over," he said.

The elevator reached my floor. Before leaving, Brick kissed me on the cheek and I smiled. I stepped out and the doors closed. Walking to my room, I smiled happily at myself.

* * *

**[Kaoru POV | Monday at school.]**

"You gave up, Kaoru?" asked Miyako.

"No… I didn't give up. I gave in," I said. "If I gave _up_, then I'd be all girly and--and--and I just didn't, okay? There's a difference, and when I find it, I'll let you know what it is."

"Okay…" said Momoko.

School was almost over. In a few minutes, the bell would ring and the students would stampede out of this dump.

When the bell _did_ ring, I was heading out of school when I saw Butch.

"Hey, Kaoru," he said. "Do you wanna go to the park with me?"

"Right _now?_" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Um…okay."

When we got to the park, it was almost empty. We went and sat on the bench, facing each other. Butch smiled at me.

"Are you up for a game of basketball?" he asked.

"Don't you know me? Duh!" I said.

We ran to basketball court. He was really fast. We played for hours, and we tied! My cell phone rang, though.

"Hello?" I asked, picking up the phone.

"Kaoru! Where _are_ you?" asked Momoko.

"I'm playing basketball with Butch at the park," I answered. "Why?"

"Miyako and were getting worried! Anyways, can you come over? Sleep over at Miyako's! It's a meeting. See you soon!"

"But I--" She hung up. "Great…" I muttered, sarcasm coloring my tone.

"What happened?" asked Butch as he walked over to me.

"Nothing, it's just that Miyako and Momoko are waiting for me. We're having an emergency meeting about something."

"Where do you have to go? I could walk you there…"

"No, don't worry. It's just at Miyako's house."

"Well… Okay, I guess. I'll see you later," he said and kissed my cheek.

"I'll see you soon," I said, getting ready to run to Miyako's.

I got my stuff and prepared to run. I wanted to get over there fast because it was getting dark, and it would also be a workout. I ran towards Miyako's house.

When I got to Miyako's house, I walked up to her room and sat down on the bed. "Okay, I'm here, what's the big deal?"

"Well, we'll talk about it after you finish taking a bath. I mean, basketball? Go, go!" said Momoko.

I sighed. Girly friends I have, huh. Whatever. Miyako always kept clothes for us here, so I just took a bath and changed into some pajamas.

"Okay, _now_, what's the big deal??"

"We have to decide something important," said Miyako.

"There's been reports of three boys that are vandalizing and ruining the city. One blond, one redhead, and one _raven-haired_," said Momoko.

What? No. The RowdyRuff Boys can't be going back to evil, can they?? No! Not _my_ Butch! He wouldn't!!

I must've had an expression of horror on my face because Momoko was concerned. "Look, Kaoru; I don't think it's the RowdyRuff Boys, and I don't wanna believe that it's them, but what choice do we have? We have to investigate, first. And we have to ask Brick, Butch, and Boomer."

Miyako looked sad. "Not my Boomer…" she whispered to herself. "He wouldn't… Not my Boomer…"

"I don't wanna believe that Brick is doing anything, either, but what choice is there? None. Except to investigate. Maybe there are some new enemies…" Momoko said.

"I'm going to have to talk to Butch about that," I said.

I picked up my cell phone and went to bathroom where Miyako and Momoko wouldn't hear. I dialed Butch's number. "Butch?"

"Oh, hi, Kaoru," he said.

"Um… What have you been up to the past few days?" I asked.

"Um, nothing… Why the weird question? That's not like you," he said.

"You haven't been vandalizing the city, have you?"

"No, why? Kaoru what's going on?"

"Well, there have been some reports…"

"Go on," he said.

"About three boys who're vandalizing New Townsville…"

"Anything else?"

"One's a blond, one's a redhead, and the other is _raven_-haired."

He was quiet. "W-what?"

"You and your brothers aren't doing anything are you?"

"No! I've got to tell Brick and Boomer about that, though. Maybe it's a new enemy?"

"Well… I've got to talk to you later…"

"Okay… Bye, Kaoru."

"Bye, Butch." I snapped the phone shut.

Was Butch lying? I hope not… I have to ask him in person. Over the phone is no good.

* * *

_**Oooh!! Was Butch lying? I don't even know!! I'll find out when the story continues to write itself.**_

_**I didn't plan to go in this direction, but I felt like it was kinda short. So I wanted to include a TWIST! :D**_

_**Hope you're flexible, cuz this is one hell of a twist! ^_^**_

_**I just came up with the last part a few minutes ago... lol... Usually I have an idea for a scene for a while before I get to write it, but this just popped up. Oh well. More plot bunnies.... I swear, they multiply faster than real bunnies.... .**_

_**Butch: You gave me a bad rep at the end!!**_

_**Kaoru: No, she didn't. I did. *smiles evilly***_

_**Butch: ..... And YOU have to be MY girlfriend...yuck**_

_**Kaoru: YOU'RE the one who liked me first, bub.**_

_**Butch:......**_

_**Me: READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE!! :D  
**_


	10. The Water Place And Thoughts

_**Thanks for so many reviews! (Even though I wanted more...)**_

_**PLEASE read and REVIEW!! :D Reviews make me smiley and give me inspiration!! :D  
**_

_**

* * *

Chapter Ten  


* * *

**_

**[Kaoru POV]**

I left the bathroom and the conversation with Butch behind. I'd talk to him in person.

"Kaoru!" said Momoko. "We have to transform! There's trouble downtown!"

I nodded. We all transformed at the same time.

"_Hyper Blossom!"_

"_Rolling Bubbles!"_

"_Powered Buttercup!"_

We flew to the "crime scene". Those three guys we heard about were said to be vandalizing the park. When we arrived, that's what it looked like.

I slammed into the raven-haired one, who was spray painting bad words on the ramp in green. I saw his face, and I almost died.

"Butch?!" I cried.

I wasn't sure if he really _was_ Butch, or if he was a look-alike. He didn't answer. He just tackled me and pushed me to the ground. He had this really creepy evil smile and sharp teeth…

I almost shuddered.

"Butch? Is that you??" I cried out. He didn't answer. "Answer me!" I was angry now. Angry and hurt.

He was still holding me down and the gravel under me began to hurt--a _lot_. It pierced into my arms and was bleeding a little. The boy--I didn't want to think of him as _Butch_--yelled in pain and let me go. I flew up and saw that Blossom had spun her yoyo straight at his back. He had a burn mark there. I nodded to her as a "thanks".

I saw that she was tearing up a little. I turned around and saw why. The other two boys looked like--again, I didn't want to think "were"--Brick and Boomer! Bubbles had the Boomer-look-alike trapped in a bubble and Blossom had shot her yoyo at the Brick-look-alike now. He was stunned by the unexpected pain, but quickly recovered.

I got out my hammer and located the Butch-look-alike. I quickly hit him on his side and then proceeded to do the same to his other side. I also hit him on the back with the hammer. He shot to the ground rapidly.

Before he could get up, I put my hammer on top of him so he wouldn't be able to easily. "Now," I said. "You _better_ answer me this time, _mongrel_. Are you _Butch_?"

He didn't get to answer. Either that, or I didn't get to hear it. I felt a sharp pain in my back, hurter more and more each moment, and then I blacked out.

I tried to open my eyes. I groaned. There was too much light in here…

Wait. Where am I? I thought I was fighting the RowdyRuff Boy-look-alikes…

"Kaoru? Are you awake?" I turned my head and saw Ken coming from a room. I was in the lab?

I nodded. "What am I doing here? I thought I was fighting some enemies…"

He frowned. "I think you should ask Momoko or Miyako what happened. I wasn't really there, so I don't know." He left the room.

I looked around again, and I noticed I was on one of those hospital beds.

Momoko and Miyako came in the room, both walking slowly and delicately.

"Are you okay?" asked Momoko.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit sore," I said. "What happened to you guys?"

"Well, Miyako has some bruises on her arms and legs, but nothing too serious," said Momoko.

"And Momoko has a cut on her leg, along with bruises on her back and arms," said Miyako.

"What happened to me?" I asked.

"Well, while you were holding Butch down, Brick slammed into you, stabbing your back with a sharp rock he found, and you went unconscious," Momoko said flatly.

"No," I said. "Not Butch, and not Brick. They were Butch- and Brick-look-alikes!"

Miyako replied. "Kaoru, I know you might not want to believe this, but--"

"NO!" I screamed. "Those _aren't_ them. They can't be. I need some ironclad proof before I find _that_ out. I don't think Butch would hurt me, mostly because he worked so hard just to get me to like him! And Brick? No way!"

Miyako and Momoko frowned. "Look, Kaoru… I don't want to believe it, but just because I don't want to doesn't mean I don't. I wish it weren't true, but it is. We were beat today, and if we see them again, we have to show them no mercy. I know we were all holding back today, and we can't afford to do that. As the leader of the PowerPuff Girls Z, I mean it. We show them _no mercy_ next time."

She sounded so strict, so assertive.

This wasn't the Momoko I knew. She was changed a bit throughout this battle.

"Look, Momoko," I started. "You don't--"

"Save it," she said. "Save your energy. You need to heal. You were the most badly bruised. Your arms are all cut up and you have a gash on your back, not to mention a few bruises on your legs. We're _not_ going to school tomorrow. We're all 'sick', okay? If your parents ask, you're sleeping over at Miyako's."

Momoko left the room. Miyako was just as speechless as I was. She walked forward. "Kaoru, I think Momoko's very sensitive lately. Please don't say anything to set her off. We'll try not to set you off, okay? And, you know what? I actually don't think those guys are the RowdyRuff Boys. But I don't have any proof--just a gut feeling," she told me.

"That wasn't Butch, though. Did you see their eyes? The were darker than any of the RowdyRuff's!"

She sighed. "I guess that's a tiny bit of evidence," she said with a smile. "I'll let you rest." She left the room with a little wave.

I leaned back on the bed and tried to see if I felt any pain. They'd probably given me anesthetics.

I sighed and closed my eyes.

I almost screamed.

I could only see _Butch_ when I closed my eyes. I saw two of him; one was the sweet, kind Butch I'd come to like and the one who tried so hard to get me to like him. The other was the evil Butch-look-alike I fought today.

No. They weren't the same. I had to prove that, but I didn't know how.

* * *

**[Miyako POV]**

I was following Momoko, who just stormed out of the Professor's lab.

"Momoko!" I called. "What's your problem?!"

She stopped and turned around. "What do you mean?" she asked with a glare.

"I know you're upset about Brick and everything, but you don't have to be so mean," I said, my voice getting softer with every word.

"Brick? Who's he? That stupid jerk who I thought was actually good? No, I'm not upset about him. Kaoru's just in denial. You can see it, can't you? Those guys _were_ the RowdyRuff Boys!"

Actually, I didn't see it. "Momoko. You _are_ upset. _You're_ the one in denial. Kaoru… Kaoru just has intuition. We can't prove her wrong until we know for sure!"

"But you can prove that I'm wrong and those aren't the boys without evidence?"

I frowned. "Well, no… But if there's a better alternative, we should take it!"

She sighed angrily. "Fine… We'll investigate once we're all healed. I-I really don't want to believe this, either," she said, sounding more like herself.

I smiled. "Now please don't be so angry. It's not healthy, especially not for Kaoru. She needs to rest more than we do." She nodded. "Okay, let's go get some sweets to make you feel better," I said.

* * *

**[Kaoru POV | Dream]**

Where am I? It's weird… Everything's white, like there's a deep mist or fog… There's water… I'm wading in it. It reaches my knees, and it's white, too. I can see myself clearly, as if it was a mirror…

I smile and wave.

Then I notice that I didn't do that, but my reflection did. When I realized this, my reflection smiled evilly. She began to change. She had sharp teeth and her eyes were grayer and duller than mine. She was also paler.

She leapt out of the water to me, trying to aim for my throat. I could tell she was trying to choke me, so I blocked her.

It must have looked so strange, fighting against myself. Not only that, but neither of us had a reflection in the water under us. She blocked all my moves, and she didn't get tired, while I was starting to.

But I couldn't lose, not even to myself. There were two reasons why I couldn't lose to _it_. The first one was that she was evil, and that seriously bad things could happen if I lost. The second reason was that Butch was the only one person who was a tiny bit stronger than I was, and I wasn't going to let someone else be stronger.

I used all my force to push her to the ground and hold her there. She almost did fall, that is… Until someone grabbed me from behind and bound me tight. I couldn't move. I couldn't speak.

Whoever tied me came to speak to my evil half, and unfortunately, he wasn't an unfamiliar face. He looked like Butch.

For the first time in my life, I felt like I was going to cry. My evil half left and Butch came forward, taunting me right in front of my face.

I almost cried. I almost screamed.

I didn't want to look weak, because then he'd want to toy with me some more. I looked him in the eye with a determined glare. He met my glare and looked angry. I noticed something was off about him. I tried and tried to pay more attention, to see what was different.

And then it hit me. That _wasn't_ Butch! Butch's eyes were _never_ that dark! That _thing_ in front of me wasn't Butch at all! It had dark eyes, almost onyx, and they were two cold stones that pierced through you. His hair was jet black instead of raven, and he was pale. His teeth were sharper, too.

This realization should have made me more afraid, but it didn't. It made me stronger, and it made me angry that I'd ever mistaken that _thing_ for Butch! It made me angry that I'd let myself almost _cry_ for that _thing!!_

I was still tied with ropes, though, so I couldn't get out without giving myself a burn. I decided not to risk it now, because it'd be too obvious. If I see that rotten little _thing_ that looks a tiny bit like Butch…he's mincemeat.

* * *

**[Momoko POV]**

"Kaoru?" I called. "Kaoru! Wake up!" I was shaking her and trying to get her to wake up, but she wouldn't. We knew she was alive, though, because she was clenching and unclenching her fists and grinding her teeth. For a moment, she looked as if she was about to cry, too.

"Kaoru!" I yelled, trying to wake her up. She finally woke up this time, shaking her head.

"W-what?!" she exclaimed.

"What happened, Kaoru?" I asked. "You didn't wake up, even when we were shaking you and screaming your name!"

She blinked twice, as if confused by the question. "W-what? It was all a dream?"

"What happened, Kaoru?" I asked, seriously worried now.

She sighed. She told us about the dream and what happened, and she even described everything. She described the water, the fog, the evil reflection, the strange Butch-look-alike, and even the ropes.

"Wow…" Miyako said.

"Can this mean something?" I asked.

"I don't know, but it definitely doesn't mean nothing!" Kaoru said.

* * *

**[Kaoru POV]**

What if that dream showed more than I thought? Maybe it could be useful… It might show who these new enemies are. They sure aren't the RowdyRuff Boys. I'm ruling that one out.

Maybe if I continue the dream… I might understand it. But that dream felt so real… It actually hurt and I was exhausted when I woke up. Momoko said that it might have prevented me from healing for a little bit. But I was tough, and I could handle it. She told me not to push my limits.

Well, I could still think about it. It felt like we were dealing with unfamiliar and familiar enemies. They were unfamiliar because we hadn't met them or fought them before, but they were familiar because they took on the appearances and personalities of the people we knew, like the RowdyRuff Boys.

"Momoko!" I said. "Have you heard from Brick since the Brick-look-alike trashed you?"

"No," she said, annoyed.

"Hand me my cell phone, and leave, please." She was annoyed by that request, but she did it anyways.

Once she was out of the room, I dialed Butch's number. "Hello?" he asked.

"Butch!" I said.

"Kaoru! I haven't heard from you today. I was starting to get worried. Brick and Boomer just said that maybe Momoko and Miyako dragged you off to the mall or something, but still…"

"Aww… You were worried?" Wait, no. Not the point! "No, wait, never mind. Butch, where were you today??"

"Well, it's Saturday, and since you didn't answer your cell--"

"Yeah, I know, you were worried. Where were you?"

"Wow, _some_body's in a rush…"

"Just answer the question! I don't have much time!"

"Time? Time for what?"

"Stop ignoring my question and answer it!"

"Sorry… It's just that I got worried. Anyways, Brick and Boomer suggested that we go to the arcade since you girls were probably busy. That's where we've been all day. Then we called each of you but no one picked up, so we just came back home. Did something happen?"

"Um… I'll show you what happened. Meet me at the arcade, okay?"

"Okay… See you there, Kaoru-chan," he said. I could tell he was getting worried.

"See you," I said, and snapped the phone shut. Then I remembered something. I opened my phone and checked to see any missed calls. I sighed in relief when I saw that there were two missed calls from Butch.

I got up from my bed, ignoring any pain. I had to sneak out of here without Momoko and Miyako seeing. They were all for investigating, but they were frantic about my health.

They were in the living room watching television. Luckily, the couch facing the TV was facing away from me. I crept slowly and silently, knowing that if Momoko or Miyako even just moved their heads to the side, they'd see me. I passed slowly and froze at the edge, crouched behind the couch. Momoko had gotten up. Miyako had gotten up, too. Thankfully, they headed through the kitchen and I was able to sneak out without being seen.

I shouldn't have snuck out, and I know that I'll probably be in worth condition when I return, but I just had to see Butch. I needed to find out if he was still sane.

I transformed in a nearby alley and flew towards the arcade. I transformed back into my usual self. I probably used up more energy transforming just to get here, but I got here faster and in less pain than I would have otherwise.

I entered the arcade. I looked around and located Butch, playing on one of the games. "Butch," I called. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey," he said, leaving his game to stand by me. Then he looked worried. "What did you want to talk about?"

The arcade was slightly dim lit, so he couldn't really see me that well. "Come on," I said, practically dragging him out of the arcade. Once we were out in the sunlight, he gasped.

"What happened, Kaoru?!" he exclaimed. It wasn't an exaggerated reaction. I had bruises all over and the back of my arms were sliced, the blood already crust around the open wounds. I knew I had a purple mark on my cheekbone and, although he couldn't see my back, I had a large wound.

Butch looked so angry right now, that I almost felt scared. "Butch, Butch, calm down," I said.

"Who did this to you?!" he exclaimed.

"You're not listening to me," I said playfully. "Calm down and I'll tell you."

He breathed out. "Okay. Who did this to you?" he asked, making a _huge_ effort to be calm.

I grimaced. "Well…_You_ did…" I said quietly.

"What?!?"

"Not you… I know it wasn't. It can't have been. You wouldn't have--" I stopped because I was choking up. This never happens to me, but today was a strange day.

"Kaoru? You-you never choke up like that…" he said quietly. "What-what do you mean, _I_ did this to you?"

I breathed in and out slowly. "Well… I didn't think that it was you at all… But Momoko seems to think that Brick and Boomer were the others, too…"

"What? Start over," he suggested.

"We got a call about some boys vandalizing the skate park. The boys I told you about, remember?"

He nodded slowly. "A-are you saying that you think _we_ did that?"

"No!" I said. "But… They looked exactly like you guys…" I shook my head and stared at the ground. "The one that looked like you hurt me the most. The one that looked like Brick hurt Blossom, but she wasn't too bad. The Boomer-look-alike didn't hurt Bubbles that much, but she still had bruises in the most places… I was the one who was hurt the most… I'm already in pain just standing here."

He blinked in shock. "I swear that wasn't us! I would never do that!" he said. "They were too strong for you?"

I nodded, sadly. "There's one thing I have to check to make sure you're not lying," I said cautiously.

I looked up at him, into his eyes. I gasped.

They weren't the same kind of green that Butch's eyes were.

* * *

_**WOO! That was quite a cliffy, at least for me! I didn't plan on ending this chapter like that... **_

_**The only thing I'm saying about any future chapters is:**_

_**1) I had 3 ways for this to go. two of them were SO similar, and I'm still deciding on how it'll progress. Your reviews will tell me which way to go, depending on what ppl write and what they believe.**_

_**2) Based on how this will progress, there might be a surprise appearance in the story. ;)**_

_**REVIEW! Because if not, it'll take longer to do this. How people review, even if it just says "AWESOME JOB", gives me an idea or lets me know how the next pages will work out. It just does, lol. THANKS for reading! :D  
**_


	11. Reunited

_**WOO! Talk about suspense in the last chapter! Don't worry! This one has a cliffy too, so you won't be missing my cliffs anytime soon. ;)**_

_**It's interesting, though.  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter Eleven

* * *

**[Kaoru POV]**

"Who are you?" I asked. The Butch-look-alike pinned me down on the ground.

"Why, I'm Butch, of _course!_" he said in a demented voice.

"No, you're not. You did something to my Butch. You're _not_ him! Who the heck are you?!" I screamed. He rolled his eyes and pulled me up off the ground. He yanked my arms behind my back and frog-marched me into an alley.

"I'm _Butch_, sweetie!" he told me with a demented smile on his face. He wasn't Butch.

"NO!" I screamed at him. "Who the heck are you?!"

He grimaced. "Fine, then, I'm _not_ Butch," he said. His voice got lower. "But that doesn't mean you'll ever see him again."

I was about to scream at him when two people behind me bound my arms with rope and taped my mouth shut.

"Thanks, guys," he said. I turned my head and saw the Boomer and Brick look-alikes smiling evilly.

They blindfolded me, but I knew I felt the floor under me disappear. I didn't know where they were taking me, but I knew I wasn't allowed to know where. Finally, they removed the blindfold.

I was still bound by ropes. My wounds haven't healed since the battle we had today, so I felt like those ropes were the only things that kept me safe right now, but I still felt vulnerable. I wanted to kill myself for feeling vulnerable, but I had a feeling that these guys were going to beat me to it.

I looked around. This was just a plain room. It was a big space, and it was dark. I had no idea what color the walls and floor were, but I knew there was one wall with a couple of steel bars…

I tried to pay attention and saw that there were three doors made of bars, and those three doors locked three little jail cells. Together, they took up one entire wall. On the adjacent wall, there was a staircase leading up to a door that was closed. It had a keypad next to it. I'm guessing that door was opened by a code only.

The Butch-look-alike dragged me, opened one of the jail cells, and threw me in. Once the door was closed, he reached out and cut the ropes. He smirked as he pulled away.

"I have one question," I said, ripping the tape from my mouth. "Who are you guys?"

They smirked and left through the door near the stairway. I tried to see what the code was, but they were too far away, and the Butch-look-alike was in the way.

I sighed. The only thing I could do was wait. I turned around and decided to explore the jail cell. I knew it'd be small…

It was a lot bigger than I thought. There weren't any beds, but there was a small, thin mat on the floor…

I gasped quietly. Someone was sleeping on the mat. Apparently, I woke whoever that person was from his sleep.

He turned around and stared at me. It was darker in the jail cell than in the room, but I could still see his face.

I ran towards him and he embraced me.

"Kaoru…" he said. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…" I lied. "No. I'm not… W-what are you doing here?"

"They captured us, and they impersonated us. Too bad they look just like us…"

"I'm sorry," I said. "Butch… Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but at least I know where you are, even if it's here…" he said. "What do you mean, 'I'm sorry'?"

"I believed he was you… He had your cell phone. He convinced me he was you… Then I saw his eyes. They're darker than yours, so I knew he wasn't…" I stopped and hugged him again.

"I'm sorry, Kaoru. I wasn't strong enough to defeat him. This is my fault," he said.

"No!" I exclaimed. "I know it's dark and you can't see me, but I'm completely bruised and cut up! We fought them today, and we lost. I was the worst injured. Why? Because he looked like you, and I wasn't sure. I fought back in the end, but then I was slammed in the ground, unconscious… I wasn't strong enough either. It's neither of our faults."

"No… I saw him with you… I thought she was you, so I didn't hurt him because he said he'd hurt you. Little did I know it was _her_…"

"Who?" I asked, confused. "And who are those guys?"

He sighed. "Those are the RowdyRock Boys. They're another version of another version of you."

"What?" I asked, stupefied.

"There are different version of the PowerPuff Girls Z, right? Like us, for example. Mojo Jojo created us, the RowdyRuff Boys, to defeat you, but we didn't want to listen to him. So, eventually, we became, I guess, _good_. Mojo was disappointed and infuriated, so he created these girls…"

"Uh huh?" I asked, gesturing that he continue.

"They're called the PowerPunk Girls. They're evil, strictly, and they plan on taking over the world. They wouldn't listen to Mojo, and they got rid of him. They made him lose his memory about being evil, so he wouldn't get in their way. Then, they created allies, which are those guys you just saw. They're the RowdyRock Boys. They're pure evil, as well. They only reason they're all able to get along is because of the fact that they're all together, as in, boyfriends and girlfriends."

"Wait… First of all, what are their names?" I asked.

"Your PowerPunk counterpart is named Brute. It's very accurate, considering she _is_ one. Blossom's is Berserk and Bubbles' is Brat. Again, very accurate for being a _brat_. My RowdyRock counterpart is Buster. Brick's counterpart is Bruiser, Boomer's is Blaster."

"What are the differences?" I asked. I needed to know as much as possible.

"Basically, the PowerPunk Girls aren't so girly. They're punk-rockers, same with the RowdyRock Boys. Their trademark colors are a bit darker than ours, and in a different hue, but still similar. There's one major difference, though."

"Well, come on, tell me," I said.

"Besides the fact that their personalities are the exact opposite from ours, they--"

"Wait, what?" I asked. "Opposite? He acted like you… A little…"

He frowned. "They're evil. When someone's evil, it makes them some of the best actors on the planet," he said flatly.

"Well, I'm just glad I didn't kiss him…" I muttered. I think Butch heard that, because the atmosphere grew tense. My blush heated the air between us.

"Anyways…" he said. I knew he was relieved I didn't kiss Buster. "There's one major difference, and"--he smirked so much, his smile was radiant in the darkness--"we can use that to get rid of them."

"Perfect," I purred.

* * *

**[Miyako POV]**

Momoko shrieked when she noticed that Kaoru was missing. "Where _IS_ she?!?"

"I don't know, but she wasn't completely healed!! She could be in danger right now!!" I said.

I hope she's not in any trouble!! If she was, we'd be to blame for not looking after her. We'd also feel so sad and guilty…

"We _have_ to go find her!!!" Momoko said.

"But where could she have gone?" I asked.

"The skate park?" Momoko asked.

"No… It's too trashed right now. She wouldn't have gone there again."

"The arcade!!" we both exclaimed. We rushed out the door fast, but not before transforming.

We flew to the arcade as fast as we could. I looked around and found someone who worked there. "Excuse me, sir," I said. "Have you seen a young girl all in green come by?"

"Hey, you're one of them PowderPuff Girls, ain't ya?" he said. "Well, I'm not sure. I know of only one girl who comes by that description."

"What's her name?" Blossom asked.

"Her name…" he said, picking up a list of players. "Ah, her name is Matsubara Kaoru."

"That's her!" I said.

"Did she come by today?" Blossom asked.

"Well, yes, she did. She was meeting one of her friends here, I guess," the man replied.

"Can you describe him?"

"Well, he had dark hair and wearing all dark green. His eyes were what freaked me out. They were the darkest green ya ever see. Dark to be almost black, but not so dark so you can see that they's is green," he said.

"Did you see where they went?" I asked.

"Well, she met him here and then they went outside. I think they turned left, but I don't know anything else."

"Thank you, sir," I said, as Blossom and I left the arcade.

We ran outside and left, and all we found was an alley. I was starting to get worried now. "Blossom, what if we don't find them?"

"_Them_?" she asked.

"Well, yeah… Maybe she's with Butch, or maybe that Butch-look-alike."

She rolled her eyes. "Maybe she's just fine, and maybe she's not. We can't worry. We have to find her, _now_."

* * *

**[Momoko POV]**

Bubbles and I searched everywhere near the arcade. The only thing we found that seemed like evidence was Kaoru's cell phone. Apparently, she called Butch earlier today, probably telling him to meet her here.

"Ugh!" I groaned in frustration. "We're _trying_ but we can't find her… We must be looking in the wrong place!"

"Well…" Bubbles began. "Blossom." She sounded nervous or tense. "_Look at the sky!_"

I looked up just in time to see a grayish green streak across the sky. The color was so strange, I thought it could've been Buttercup or Butch, either one.

"Come on!" I said. We followed the green streak until we couldn't see it anymore. We landed on a rooftop and looked around us.

"Blossom! Bubbles!" said a voice. We turned around, and we saw Buttercup a couple of buildings away. She was waving.

"Come on, Bubbles! Let's go!" I said. We flew towards her, but she flew away so fast we couldn't find out where. "W-what?! Where'd she go?"

"Why'd she run away from us?" asked Bubbles.

"No, maybe we have to follow her. Buttercup wouldn't run away from us."

So we followed her. She was in an alley, and I guess she was waiting for us. It was dark, though, and I didn't like that.

"Hi, Blossom," she said, unusually cheery…

"Hi…" I said back. "Are you okay? You haven't healed yet, so are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine…" she responded.

"Okay, then. Bubbles, let's--" I turned around and Bubbles wasn't there. "Where'd she go? Did you see her, B--" I turned around and saw myself.

"Hi, there, Blossy," she said arrogantly.

"Who _are_ you?" I demanded, backing away. "And what have you done to Bubbles and Buttercup?!"

"Aw, Blossy, already ruining my fun? Shame on you!" I got a better look at her now, even though it was dark. She looked exactly like me, with a few major differences. Where my outfit was bright, hers was dark. Her hair wasn't the same red as mine--where _red_ meant _orange_--her hair was strictly crimson, with black streaks in it. Her eyes… they were a grayish mix of red and dark pink. She was evil.

"Who are you?" I repeated.

"Okay, _fine_, Blossy. Gosh, _ruin_ my fun, and now you demand something of me?!" she screeched. "You better _learn your place!!"_ In a swift move, I was pressed against the wall, and she was keeping me there with her hand--equipped with claw-like red nails--was on my throat. I didn't move, and if I did, she could've slit my throat. Her nails were sharp.

"Listen here, _Bloss_," she commanded," _I_'m the star of _this_ show, and _you_ are a worthless peasant. You do _not_ order me around or talk back to me! Got it?!"

I nodded numbly.

"_Good._ My name, if you _must_ know, is Berserk. I'm a PowerPunk Girl Z, so you should do whatever I say, unless you want to get _slaughtered!!"_ She said the last word with rage and fury, her voice getting louder with every syllable.

She smiled evilly and bound me with ropes. She also blindfolded me and then dragged me somewhere.

It took a few minutes to get there, and I was pretty sure we were flying.

I almost dozed off, and I probably did, because I woke with a start when I felt myself fall on hard floors…

She took off my blindfold and I glanced at her. It wasn't Berserk, or whoever that evil witch was. She looked like Buttercup, and was probably the one I saw earlier.

"Well, well, well. Berserk brought her little friend here? Nice to see you again, Blossy," she said. She looked like Buttercup more than Berserk looked like me. Her hair was darker black, though, with green streaks in it. Her outfit was like Buttercup's, but black where all the green was and dark green where all the black was. She wore black leggings underneath and black converse, and she wore a spiked choker necklace and matching spiked bracelets.

"Nice to beat ya," she said. "I'm Brute, and I'm one of the PowerPunk Girls Z. You're Blossom, leader of the PowderFluff Girls Z, right?"

"It's _PowerPuff_," I said.

"_Dameru, baka!_" Brute yelled, and she punched my arm. I knew I'd have a bruise there… "You don't _dare_ talk back to _me!_"

She lifted me off the ground and opened one of three cells in a room. This room was gray and dull, and the three jail cells at the back didn't do much to change that. She opened the middle one and shoved me in without bothering to untie me. She scoffed and spit at the ground next to me and left.

I sighed quietly. Without noticing, I started to whimper. I stopped soon when I felt someone else there. The atmosphere was tense, so there had to be more than one person.

"Blossom?" I knew that voice, but I wasn't too sure.

"Who are you?" I demanded quietly.

"Blossom, it's you!" Soon, I felt the ropes being untied and I was released. I stood up with my back to the wall, ready to fight.

"Stay back, I'm warning you," I said lowly.

"Blossom, it's me! It's Brick, don't worry."

"Stay back. I'm not afraid to fight you." I kept my voice even. _It's not Brick_, I told myself. _It can't be_. But if it was, I'd fight him.

"Blossom, don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you. I-I'm just so happy to know that you're not dead, that Berserk didn't kill you, that Bruiser didn't get near you…" his voice faded.

"I don't care," I said harshly. "I can't and won't trust you. I'm not letting my guard down, and it'd be best for your health if you didn't get near me."

I heard footsteps--but they weren't fading. They were coming nearer. And there was more than one person.

"Blossom, Brick's telling the truth. It's us!"

"Blossom, it's all of us here."

"B-Bubbles?" I asked. "Buttercup?"

"No… I'm not transformed. I'm just…Kaoru," she said.

I knew it was her, and I knew it because her voice sounded real, and because I'd come to the conclusion that she was captured, too. "Kaoru! Are you okay?" I said. I could see in the dim light, but just barely. I found her and hugged her. She allowed it, this time.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." I stopped hugging her. "But it's all of us, all of us here. These were three separate jail cells, but Butch, Boomer, and Brick managed to knock down a part of the walls in the middle cell so we could all see each other easily and pass through to other cells. Sadly, we can't get out of the cells, though."

I sighed. I turned to Bubbles. "Bubbles? What happened to _you?_"

"Well, this girl that looks like me--_Brat_, I think--captured me and shoved me in a cell where I found Boomie. And back in the alley, she's the one who pulled me back and tied me up. You couldn't find me because she was already bringing me here by the time you landed in the alley."

"How are we going to get out of here? They're going to take over the world if we don't stop them!" I said.

Brick put his arm around my shoulders. "We'll stop them. Don't worry," he said in a soothing voice. "Butch and Kaoru already have a plan. All we need is to wait for the opportunity, and they're gone."

I smiled. I put my head on his shoulder--it comforted me. I guess, as leader of the PowerPuff Girls Z, I was supposed to come up with a plan. But Butch and Kaoru beat me to it. I felt kind of useless, but I knew I'd be needed for the plan, so I perked up.

"Alright, what do we have to do?" I asked.

"It's all quite simple…" said Kaoru.

Butch finished for her. "But it won't be _easy_…"

* * *

_**WOW!!! I hate myself for writing this cliffy!! Why? Because now I have to wait till the next chapter to find out what happens!! *Sigh***_

_**Butch: *To Kaoru* We're smart, aren't we? We made Momoko feel inferior....Heh, heh, heh... :D**_

_**Kaoru: *Hits Butch on the head* You baka! That's mean! But, yes, we are smart. BOW DOWN TO OUR SUPERIORITY! :D**_

_**Butch & Kaoru: *Gloating***_

_**Me: Mm..kay.. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!!! :D :D**_

_**BY THE WAY: DAMERU means "shut up" and BAKA means "fool" or "idiot"  
**_


	12. Actions Speak Louder Than Words

_**You guys are gonna LOVE this chappie!! I think it's the best so far!! :D Sorry for the wait, though. My parents, YET AGAIN THIS SUMMER, took me on a Mini-Vacay involving a long drive. lol**_

_**However, this time, I didn't get any ideas... But I still got a good story, don't I? LOL**_

_**UPDATE: PLEASE PLEASE VOTE IN THE POLL IN MY PROFILE! IT WOULD HELP ME DECIDE SOMETHING FOR THIS STORY... AND, NO, THIS ISN'T ENDING FOR AT LEAST THREE MORE CHAPTERS. MOST LIKELY, WAAY MORE.  
**_

_**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

* * *

**_

**[Brick POV]**

"I'm sorry, Brick," Momoko whispered. I held her hands and I brushed my lips against hers.

"It's okay," I whispered. "It's not your fault. No harm done."

"But--" I didn't want her to continue her endless list of apologies. I kissed her and she complied.

"Now," I said. "No more apologizing. It wasn't your fault."

She nodded. "Okay. Now it's time to test out Butch's and Kaoru's plan." It was dark, but I could see a bit of an evil smile on her face. I suppressed a chuckle.

* * *

**[Miyako POV]**

We were all in our "cells". Even though the two walls separating them were blown up in a certain spot, we were still in our own cells. I shared one with Boomer, Momoko shared one with Brick, and Kaoru was with Butch.

Boomer had his arms wrapped around my waist and I had my head on his shoulder. "Boomie?"

"Mm?"

"Do you think it's gonna work?"

"The plan?" he asked. I nodded. "Of course it will. Momoko and Brick might be smarties, but Kaoru and Butch are the best fighters. They know the game plan, and they're both athletes. Football, soccer, basketball; they're used to planning out strategies. Don't worry."

He brushed his lips against my jaw and then my cheek. My skin tingled where he touched…

I leaned up to him and kissed his lips. "Don't leave me," I whispered before our lips met.

* * *

**[Butch POV]**

"Butch?" Kaoru asked. "Are you sure it'll work? I know we came up with it and all, but…"

I held her closer. My arms were around her and my chin was on her shoulder. "It's going to work out all fine," I whispered.

"Are you sure? Because, I mean, I know it might work, but there's--"

I turned her around and brushed her lips with mine to shut her up. There was no time for worrying now. "Kaoru, stop being so negative. We know it'll work." I wasn't absolutely certain, myself, but being in a bad state of mind about it won't help.

"But--"

"No buts," I interrupted. "It won't work if you don't believe it will. Plus, haven't you heard?"

"Heard what?" she asked, looking up at me. Her eyes were shining, even in the dark.

"That, in the end, everything turns out alright. And that there's no such thing as a no-win situation."

"What?" she asked, confused. "But not all of us have happy endings! And sometimes you can't win!"

"Kaoru, if something isn't happy, it isn't the end yet. And if you can't find any way to win, change the rules."

* * *

**[Kaoru POV]**

I watched as Butch's face lightened up. He had a wicked glint in his eyes, and an amused smirk on his face. He was deep in thought, apparently.

"But how can we change the rules?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Sorry--what?" He must have been focused on something.

I sighed. "How can _we_ change the rules?! What rules are there, anyways? Are there even _any_ rules?!" I was hysterical, and I knew it.

Even in the dark I could see worry in Butch's eyes. He pulled me closer and I allowed him to; it made me feel more secure, as if that was ever a problem before.

"Kaoru…" he whispered. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine. I just decided to add something to our _plan_." The last sentence was more serious and deadly. It both scared me, and attracted me. I would have blushed if I wasn't so worried.

"What is the new plan, _master_?" I asked, switching back to teasing.

He chuckled and pulled me back so he could see my face. "I know you might hate me for this plan, but…not as much as I'll hate myself. However, we _have_ to. I doubt Momoko or Miyako could fill in for you, especially since you're the toughest PowerPuff around."

I smiled evilly. "Excellent," I purred.

* * *

**[Boomer POV]**

"Are you crazy?!" I exclaimed when Butch told us about his new plan. "I'm not letting Miyako do that!"

"And I'm not letting Momoko do that, either," Brick added.

"Calm down, Boomie," said Miyako. "I'm sure if there were another way, we wouldn't have to do this, but there isn't. We have to, Boomie." She looked at me with pleading eyes and I knew she wanted to prove she could be strong like Momoko and Kaoru.

I sighed. "Miyako… It would kill me if something happened, and it would kill me to see you have to act like that. Besides, I don't want to put you in danger."

"We're no better in here!" Kaoru protested. "Let her do this! She can!" She turned to Brick. "Momoko can do this, too. Don't you believe that, Brick?"

Brick and I were practically dying. We didn't want our girls to do this, and we didn't know how Butch could let Kaoru do that. Maybe he would, because Kaoru's the toughest, and because he knows she can take care of herself. He's probably worried, too.

"Well…er…" Brick stammered.

"Um…I…" I wasn't much better…

"I don't want to see Momoko acting like that… It'd break my heart," Brick said. Momoko was hanging on to his arm, silently pleading him with her eyes. The same thing was being done with Miyako and I.

"Look, you two!" Butch exclaimed. "I'm not happy about Kaoru doing this, either, but, right now, it's the best chance we've got. We're not much safer in here than out there. There's no telling what they're planning, and we can't waste any time."

I glanced at Miyako. "Please, Boomie," she said, "I _want_ to do this. I want to prove I can _do_ something! Please! I'm needed, and I _can_ do this!" She looked down. "Please…"

My heart was breaking. Brick and I wouldn't want to watch the plan go on, but we would have to. I sighed loudly. "Okay, Miyako. Just-just _please_ be careful. I'm _begging_ you." She nodded. I pulled her close to me and kissed her cheek. She kissed me on the lips and hugged me tightly.

* * *

**[Momoko POV]**

"Please, Brick. I'm strong enough. You _know_ I am! Please?" I was asking Brick to let me continue with the plan. I _was_ strong enough…wasn't I?

"Momoko… I know _you're_ strong enough. It's _me._ _I'm_ not strong enough to see you go…" Brick sounded pained. "But… I guess. It's our only chance, so I have to endure it. Go get `em!" He said the last part half-heartedly.

I smiled. "Thank you for trusting me," I whispered as I kissed his cheek. I was about to pull away when his arms snaked around my waist and pulled me to him, and soon we were kissing. It ended all too soon.

I sighed, and so did Kaoru and Miyako. "Well, we know what we have to do. All that's left is to…_do_, I guess," Kaoru said.

"I'm _so_ washing my mouth out after this is over," I said.

"No kidding," Kaoru said, and Miyako nodded. The boys all looked uncomfortable thinking about what that meant.

* * *

**[Kaoru POV]**

It was a couple of hours after we all headed to our respective cells. It was near time for them to bring us food. By "them", I meant the RowdyRocks or PowerPunks.

Soon enough, the door opened and Brute came down, bringing a trough of something that looked like food. Actually, that was too high a compliment; it _looked_ like something that comes from the restroom. It was probably slop that pigs are forced to eat.

She came to stop in the front of my cell first. She was so close that I could have reached out and punched her, which I wanted so badly to do. _Focus on the plan!_

The boys had spent the last couple of hours sawing the bars as best they could. Finally, they were broken. We replaced them in their spots so it looked like it was sturdy and keeping us at bay. This was stage one of the plan.

Brute put the trough in front of my cell and turned around to leave. Before she could take a step, I grabbed her shirt and yanked her back. Then I pushed her on the ground, the iron bars on top of her. One of them hit her on the head, and she's knocked out cold. I smiled evilly as I dragged her into my cell.

"Awesome job, love," Butch whispered to me. I almost shuddered. _He called me "love"…_

"Right. This is where you leave, Butch," I said.

"What? Why?" he asked.

"I need to change into the clothes," I said. "Duh."

He nodded, and, for a second, it seemed like he was going to stay to watch me change. I shuddered when he left. I dragged an unconscious Brute into the corner of the cell. It was the darkest here. I quickly stripped her of her clothes and changed into them. I threw my clothes on her and used my sweater to bind her arms behind her. She was still unconscious. I'd have to pick up some rope and tape soon.

I was dressed in her clothes, and, I looked like her too much, my eyes were the only difference.

I walked back to the cell where the others were. "Butch?" I whispered.

He came to stand by me warily. "Kaoru?"

"No, duh," I said. "Isn't this the plan? Don't worry. I know I look like her, but you can tell it's me by my eyes."

He frowned. "Then that might be a problem…"

"Don't worry. The RowdyRocks are too stupid to notice. I'll distract him if necessary."

"I know. That's _why_ I'm worried--that you might have to…_distract_…my counterpart."

I grimaced. "I'm sorry, Butch, but I have to do this."

He pulled me to him and held me close and tightly. "I know," he said gravely.

"You should get going, Kaoru," Momoko said. I had forgotten the others were there.

Butch let me go and I looked up at him with sad eyes. I turned and started walking out of the cell. "Wish me luck," I whispered.

They smiled and nodded. "Come back soon with Brat. She's weaker than Berserk," Butch whispered. I smiled and nodded.

Then I scowled. They put the iron bars back in place. "You stay right here, chumps!!" I exclaimed, winking at them.

I turned on my heel and headed for the door. There was a keypad there and I couldn't believe we'd forgotten about the code! But then there was a scanner there. I was wearing Brute's outfit, and I found a compact in her belt. I decided to try it.

I picked up the compact and slid it under the scanner. I heard a click and the door unlocked. I opened the door and walked through the hallways.

Stage two: complete.

My exterior looked like Brute, and my expression would fool them. But on the inside, I was freaking out, practically dying from a panic attack. I didn't know what to do! Where was I supposed to go, anyways?!

I started walking slowly and came to another corridor.

"Hey!"

I froze. I turned around, away from the voice, and started walking. I hadn't even taken two steps when I felt arms around me.

Only… They weren't threatening or angry. The arms snaked around my waist and turned me around. It was Buster, Butch's counterpart. I pushed him away with a disgusted expression, knowing that my counterpart, Brute, would do that.

"Ah, I see you're still playing hard to get, Brute," he said.

"Go play in traffic," I scoffed, turning and walking away from him.

I heard footsteps, meaning he was following me. "Come on, babe, don't be like that. Berserk's with Bruiser and Brat's with Blaster, so why're _you_ resisting?"

"Shut it, dog," I replied. "You're a pathetic excuse for a villain and I'd never be with _you_." I was pushing my luck a bit far, but, hopefully, he wouldn't see through my façade.

I kept going. "Whatever. We'll talk about that later, but Brat needed to talk to you and I was coming to get you. Come on," he said. I followed him. He lead me down a corridor and another, and into a room.

"Brute!" Brat exclaimed and ran towards me. She hugged me tightly. "We've come up with a plan to get rid of those Puffs and Ruffs! I _have_ to tell you!"

"Okay, okay, just stop with the hug, will ya?" I said, hoping that I sounded like Brute. Brat complied and she grabbed my hand.

"Come on! I have to show you something!" she said and yanked me out of the room.

* * *

**[Butch POV]**

This was _killing_ me. I didn't know if Kaoru was okay, I didn't know if she was hurt, I didn't know where she was… The "I didn't know" list kept going. Brute was still unconscious, luckily. Miyako and Momoko had put her in Kaoru's clothes. That disturbed me.

She was in my cell in a corner, and we tighten Kaoru's sweater around her so she couldn't move her arms if she woke up. They were tied behind her, anyways.

I was a nervous wreck, waiting for Kaoru to show up. I kept trying to convince myself that, the longer she took, the better. That meant she was working out a plan, or something.

I paced back and forth while everyone else watched me. Boomer and Brick were having second thoughts, and I could tell. I was the toughest RowdyRuff Boy, and _I_ was having trouble with letting the toughest PowerPuff Girl go. Boomer and Brick were probably regretting saying 'yes' to their girls. I know I was.

* * *

**[Kaoru POV]**

I can't believe it. Brat told me the plan she and Berserk came up with, and, even I had to admit, it was a good one.

It wasn't 'good' as in 'not evil', but 'good' as in, 'well thought out'. It was genius, to say the least.

And I was gonna have a heck of a time destroying it. "Brat?" I asked when we heading back to the room to see Berserk. She stopped and turned to face me.

"What is it, Brute?"

I smiled evilly--fake, of course, but she'd never know that. "I was bored so I thought it'd be fun if we bound the prisoners up with rope. Wanna help?"

"Help? Since when do _you_ need _help_?" Oops. Good going, Kaoru.

"I don't!" I snapped. "But _someone_ has to tie them up when I finish kicking them unconscious!"

Brat grinned devilishly. "Of course! But let's not tell Berserk. She wouldn't like it if we had fun while she didn't."

After she had gotten the tape and rope from a closet, we headed to the room. I memorized the path. From the door of the room, one would have to turn left into a corridor and make a right, then enter the third room from the left to get to Berserk.

She unlocked the door. I paid attention to the code. So simple. It was six-six-six. I almost slapped my forehead from _that_ one. Ha, ha.

We entered the room and the atmosphere was tense. "Come, Brute. Let's go to the third one first. I want to bind my counterpart…" she said, with bloodlust in her eyes. She wasn't as ferocious as she looked, though. I knew that well enough.

She walked towards the third one and unlocked it carefully. I was behind her. We stepped in and she looked around. "W-what? Nobody here?"

She walked forward and saw a hole in the wall. I saw Boomer hiding in the shadows, waiting. She turned away from where he was, still oblivious to the fact that he was here. Everything happened fast.

She barely squealed when Boomer grabbed her from behind, one of his hands on her mouth. His other hand was restraining her arm. I punched her face and she went unconscious. Quickly, I bound her with rope and taped her mouth shut, just in case. Boomer carried her back to set her beside Brute in my cell. Brute was still unconscious, and I taped her mouth shut and bound her, too.

"Great job, Kaoru," Butch said, coming behind me. "You too, Boomer."

"Oh!! Boomie! You were so great!" Miyako whispered to him. I could hear, though. He hugged her and lifted her up off the ground, kissing her all the while.

I turned towards her. "Miyako…" I said. "We have to see Berserk right now." It was quiet, and the air was tense.

"No," she said. "I can do it, but I'll need a few minutes."

"Everyone, leave," I said. "Go to the other cell. We have to discuss something."

Everyone left, and Miyako and I were there with the unconscious Brute and Brat.

"Come on, we have to get Brat's clothes on you, and vice versa."

She nodded, and after she was changed, she spoke. "I can do this, Kaoru. You believe in me, right?"

"Of course! Miyako! You know, you might not look like the strongest, but you're pretty strong, yourself. Don't underestimate that. If you do, then you won't try as hard and you won't succeed. You _are_ strong. You're a PowerPuff."

She smiled. "Thanks, Kaoru," she said, hugging me.

"Okay, okay, enough with the hugs. First Brat, now you? Yikes," I teased.

"Okay. Let's go find Berserk," she said, full of confidence.

"Actually… Not quite right now. Don't you want to have Boomer and Butch help us before we see the two leaders?"

She grinned. "Of course! What's the plan, '_Brute'_?"

I grinned. She was calling me 'Brute'. If all went well, I'd have to go shopping with Miyako just to pay her back for the fact that she's being so cool and strong now.

* * *

_**Awesome ending, right? WRONG! There's a couple more chappies to come!! :D I'm just as excited as you are!!**_

_**I wonder what's gonna happen! I hope they don't get hurt or something!**_

_**By the way, just in case you're wondering, NO, I don't know what's gonna happen. If I plan anything, then I won't really be able to stick to it, so I just write whatever comes to mind.**_

_**And, also, if there are grammatical errors when characters are speaking, it's because they talk like that, lol, okay?**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!! :D**_

_**LIKE I SAID: PLEASE PLEASE VOTE IN THE POLL IN MY PROFILE!! I need to know!! Help! THANKS!  
**_


	13. Putting Plans Into Action

_**Hi! Sorry for the long wait. I was kinda consumed with SNT, and I was getting a bit obsessed with Teen Titans! I could've uploaded this WAAAY earlier today, but I kinda forgot...hee, hee... My niece's sleeping over, so I couldn't really get much done, but this is okay!! :D**_

* * *

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

* * *

**[Miyako POV]**

I was so nervous! We were going to get Blaster and Buster down so we could capture them, but I'm so scared we'll get caught…

_Focus, Miyako, focus. Kaoru believes in you, Boomer believes in you, YOU believe in you!_

_Right._

I was wearing Brat's clothes and I had to brush through my hair with my fingers to make it straighter, like Brat's. I didn't enjoy seeing my curls flatten out, but I had to do it.

Kaoru and I were walking through the corridor. She was going to stall as long as she could. She didn't want to put me through much pain, so she was going to stay in the room with Berserk and the RowdyRocks while I tricked Blaster into coming downstairs. Then, she would trick Buster the same way.

But I didn't like the way I had to trick them. I felt like I was about to cheat on Boomer! I would never want to do that, but it feels like I'm going to have to be convincing. I took deep breaths while outside the room. Then we went inside.

There was only Berserk, Blaster, and Bruiser. Where was Buster?

"Where's Buster?" Kaoru asked.

Berserk looked up. "Buster went looking for you. He just left. Take to the left and go find him."

Kaoru nodded, and she left. This was _not_ part of the plan!!

I watched her leave. Before she did, she sent me and apologetic glance that the others didn't catch.

It's time, Miyako. Lights, camera, action.

"Hey, Blaster," I said, acting flirty. "Can I see you for a minute?"

He looked my way and smirked. He got up and followed me out of the room.

* * *

**[Kaoru POV]**

I had to find him--_soon_. I needed to know where he was, because if I couldn't find him, it would be trouble for me. I might be in danger. Locate where he was, then trick him. The plan was simple.

Simple, but not foolproof. Simple, but not unbreakable.

I turned when I reached the end of the corridor. There was another corridor, though. I sighed and started walking down that one.

"Looking for me?" a voice came.

I turned around quickly. "You _baka_! Don't sneak up on me!" I screamed.

Buster was chuckling. He did look like Butch, but only a little bit, now that I knew he wasn't.

"Well, well, Brute. You certainly have shown your affection for me," he purred.

"Oh, shut it! I came to ask if you wanted to go beat up the prisoners a bit since I'm bored." I hoped that sounded convincing.

"That sounds like fun. However, we might be able to have even more fun with what I'm planning…" He sounded evil, and menacing. He also sounded like he was planning on doing something to me that I would _really_ regret.

"No, thanks," I muttered, narrowing my eyes. "You wanna go beat up the prisoners or what?"

He let out a frustrated sound. "What's wrong with you, Brute?"

"Nothing! I just wanna go beat up the prisoners! You're making it complicated!"

He sighed and took my hand. "Fine, let's go."

He led me down the corridors quickly and soon we were in the room with the cells again. "Open the door. I'll back you up," I said.

He rolled his eyes and opened one of the cell doors. He walked forward. "Where are the prisoners?!"

"They were here last time! Where'd they go?!" I yelled. I was doing a good job acting.

"Whatever," he said, turning back to me. "Now, Brute, let's see if you can resist me."

I couldn't stop it. I hated it. I hated this job, I didn't want to help out and pretend to be Brute. I didn't want to kiss _him!_

He lunged towards me and attacked my lips, pressing me down on the floor. His hands were rubbing my sides and I couldn't move. He was pinning me down.

_Butch! Help me! Butch!_

I struggled to push him off, and his kisses were hungry and lustful. I pushed and shoved but he wouldn't budge.

I heard the sound of metal colliding with something. I was finally able to shove Buster off me. He was unconscious. I spit at the ground. "Yuck!" I kept spitting and breathed in and out slowly.

I stood up slowly. I saw Butch watching me. He had a metal bar in his hands, probably what he used to knock out Buster. I ran towards him and he dropped the bar. He held me close to him, comforting me. "It's all right. I'm here."

* * *

**[Butch POV]**

I was going to _kill_ that bastard. How _dare_ he touch my _Kaoru?!_ He would be _dead_ if I had anything to do with it, and I would. I was seething as I watched him attack Buttercup, kissing her and feeling her up. I wanted to _break_ his skull in my bare _hands!_

I broke off one of the metal bars of the cell door and smashed it into his head as hard as I could. I hoped it crushed his skull--that's what I was aiming for.

My vision was clouded, and I was twitching and breathing heavily. I watch as Kaoru spit on the floor, relieved she didn't enjoy him. She stood up slowly and saw me. She ran to me and I dropped the metal bar, embracing her.

I held her as she sobbed quietly. I was trying to comfort her, whispering "It's okay, I'm here," but it was hard to do when your judgment was clouded by rage. I stopped twitching and just held her. I was calming down a little bit, but I was still furious. The only thing that stopped me from murdering Buster while he was unconscious was the fact that Kaoru needed me, and that she was in my arms.

"Calm down, Butch," she said quietly. I looked down at her.

"I-I _hate_ him," was all I said. I tried to calm down for her.

"Relax," she said. "I-I don't like seeing you like this."

I felt a pang of remorse. I was violent, and she knew that, but she expected me to control myself. "I-I'm sorry."

She looked at me, our eyes locked. "No…" she said, before pressing her lips to mine. "Don't. I-I love you, just the way you are."

That was the first time she said that to me. All of my anger just drifted away. I smiled. "I love you, just the way you are. No skirts involved," I joked. She smiled.

"We better tie him up, just in case," she said, throwing a glance at Buster.

"Uh… I don't think he's gonna wake up for a long time," I said uneasily. "I hit him with all I could…" I chuckled nervously.

She glared at me. "Violent…" she muttered. Then she looked up at me and smiled. "But I wouldn't have you any other way."

I smiled. I dragged Buster into the same cell the unconscious Brat and Brute were in. I striped his clothes off and put them on. I turned around and looked at Buttercup. "And you tell _me_ to leave when _you're_ changing," I said. She shrugged, but a blush was creeping up on her face. I smiled.

"Hey, at least I'm not a pervert," she said.

"Hey! _You_ were the one who saw _me_ change," I said.

She frowned. "_Dammit_, you're right…"

We both laughed and joined the others in the middle cell.

"Boomer, get ready for your turn," I said. "But, um, if you, er, feel the urge to kill, make sure Bubbles doesn't see."

"Um… I'll…keep that in mind," Boomer replied.

"Speaking of which, we should probably get back, Butch," Buttercup said.

I nodded. We left the cell and through the door. The stupid code was six-six-six. Joke's on me, I guess.

She was holding my hand, but she let me go when we got to the hallway. "I probably should've mentioned. Brute and Buster don't have much of a romance, but if and whenever they do, it's mostly physical."

I should've known.

* * *

**[Miyako POV]**

"Hey, Blaster, you wanna come with me to torture the prisoners?" I asked, batting my eyelashes.

He smirked. His hand went to cup my chin and he leaned in to kiss me. He planted one on my lips, and it was fast, thank goodness. I loved Boomer more than anyone else, and I certainly didn't love Blaster. "Of course, Brat," he replied.

He took my hand and we came down to the room, but we passed by 'Brute' and 'Buster' first. "Hand on, Blaster," I said. I pulled Kaoru aside and whispered, "Is that Buster?"

"No," she whispered back. I nodded, my face showing no emotion. I walked back to Blaster and he took my hand again.

We walked down to the room and I opened one of the cells. "Come on, Blaster!" I said. "I wanna hurt the Blondie, my counterpart!"

He smiled evilly and entered the cell with me. After a few seconds, he stopped walking. "There's no one here," he said. He turned towards me. "All the better." He had an amused smirk on his face. He launched himself towards me and pushed me against the wall, attacking my lips, kissing my neck. The tip of his tongue licked my lips, and I--still trying to act--allowed him access, even though I didn't want to kiss him at all.

He kissed me, and I was being pressed between his body and the wall. I wasn't enjoying it. Suddenly, his weight was gone. I sighed. I watched as Blaster was flung against the wall and hit using a metal bar. He slid to the floor, unconscious.

I spit out at the floor and wipe my mouth and neck with my hands and clothes. I flung myself towards him. "Boomie!" I exclaimed hugging him and kissing him. He smiled when I embraced him, and I hugged him tightly.

"I love you, Miyako," he told me, kissing my cheek.

* * *

**[Boomer POV]**

"I love you, Boomer!" I told him, right before his lips pressed against mine.

We broke the kiss and Boomer started to drag Blaster to the room where the other bad guys were. I watched him. "Do you mind?" I asked, blushing furiously.

His head snapped up to mine. He smirked. "Not at all," he said. "But I find it rude that _you_ get to see _me_ change _I_ don't get to see _you_ change."

I rolled my eyes. "Butch is rubbing off on you," I said, "seeing as how you're getting his perverted ways."

He chuckled. "Yeah, I've got to stop hanging out with my _brother_," he joked.

I watched him, blushing.

After he changed, we had to get back up there where Kaoru and Butch were.

We walked up through the door, after Momoko and Brick wished us good luck.

This was it. Life or death.

* * *

**[Brick POV]**

My brothers were going out to try to destroy the plan the RowdyRocks and PowerPunks came up with. Momoko and I were still here, seeing as how the two remaining villains were the most difficult. Not exactly the strongest, but the most difficult. They were the leaders, so they were the--supposed--smartest and most tactful.

Momoko was sitting on my lap and I was embracing her, stroking her hair. She hugged me tightly, knowing that, at any moment, it could all be over.

"_Aishiteru,_" Momoko said.

"_Anata ga daisuki desu_," I replied, basically saying the same thing, but in different words: _I love you_.

She looked up at me with those beautiful pink eyes. I pressed my lips against hers, a sweet, loving kiss. We broke away soon. I smirked. My tongue licked her lips and she opened her mouth. This kiss was passionate and hungry, something we rarely did. Our kisses were usually soft and loving.

* * *

**[Momoko POV]**

I loved him. I knew I did. The blood in my veins sang for him, and he was meant to be mine. He _was_ my counterpart after all.

It's funny how, the boy you thought you'd never fall for, you end up liking. I know I am--was--boy-crazy, but it ended with Brick. We were supposed to be together, and we both know that's true.

Sure, he was created to destroy me. But if he was supposed to do that, he would've done it already. Fate works in funny ways.

Now we're just waiting for the others to come back. We both want to get out there and help, but we're not sure if we should. They might be working on a plan and we could ruin it.

So, here we are, the leaders of the two groups, waiting for the groups to come back.

Just great.

"Hmm?" I hear someone say.

"Brick," I whispered, "I think one of them woke up."

His muscled tensed, and we both stand to check.

Surely enough, there's Brute, fighting against the ropes, trying to get out. She notices us and gives me a death glare.

"You're just going to burn yourself with the ropes if you don't stop," I said.

She narrowed her eyes. I rolled mine.

She looks away for a second, and I give a kick to the back of her head, making sure she wouldn't die from it, but she wouldn't be awake, either.

"Since when did you get so tough?" Brick teased, his hands on my shoulders.

"Since it was the only option left," I said coldly.

"Momoko…"

"I'm sorry, it came out wrong. I didn't mean for it to sound so harsh," I apologized.

"But there's no reason to dwell in the past, even if it was what happened earlier today. It wasn't your fault."

I sighed. "I can't stand not knowing where they are." I turned around to face him. "We're the leaders, Brick! And we're not doing _anything!_" I said sorrowfully

"Yes, we are. We're just a small part in this one plan, though. Don't stress," he said soothingly, stroking my hair.

"But--"

"Momoko."

"What?"

"You've never been one to worry. So don't. Be the level-headed, strong leader of the PowerPuff Girls Z that you are."

He kissed my forehead, and hugged me. I sighed. "You're right, Brick. There's nothing I can do."

"You can wait," he said. "Patience is a virtue."

"A virtue I don't have."

He chuckled. "You're just worried, not impatient."

"Yeah, maybe," I said, laughing with him.

We were silent after that, embracing in the dark.

* * *

**[Kaoru POV]**

Butch held my hand, and we walked down the corridor with Miyako and Boomer behind us. When we got to the door, I let go of Butch's hand. He looked down at me with sad eyes, but he knew the plan. We had to stick to it.

I opened the door with a scowl on my face, and everyone else followed me in.

"I see you all are finally back," Berserk said. "What were you up to?"

"We--" I started. Butch cut me off.

"I captured Brute and, er, had a little fun," he teased, playing Buster perfectly. I fumed, turning red with anger. That was for both me and Brute.

Bruiser chuckled and held Berserk closer. "I suppose that's what Brat and Blaster were up to as well?"

Miyako rolled her eyes. "Ugh, this is so lame. Can we just move on with the plan, already?" Boomer looked at Miyako with a curious expression only the four of us saw. Miyako was playing her role very well.

"Fine, Brat. But first, we have to charge up the machine," Berserk said.

She smiled evilly. "Those PowderPuffs are going down," Bruiser said demonically.

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW!! :D**_

_**I'm tired... (~_~)  
**_


	14. Battle Of The Redheads

_**Sorry for the long wait. I've been kinda busy. SADLY, school's starting in a week. I will SCREAM the first few morning. I don't wanna go. I'll let you in on a secret: I'm scared of the kids at school. I know I'll have the same people in my classes cuz of the program I'm in for extra...lemme stop rambling. Just read and review. (^.~)**_

_

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

_

**[Berserk POV]**

Those PowderPuffs were going to be dead soon, and _I_ was to be the cause. No other villain had _ever_ come this close! I was the best, the only, Berserk!

"Come, come," I said. Brat, Brute, Bruiser, Buster, and Blaster followed me to a large room. The machine was in the center, pointed up at the sky. It was a large ray, dark crimson, and with a laser. "This is my machine," I said.

"What does it do?" Brat asked.

I rolled my eyes. She was such an idiot. "It's a laser. We sacrifice a portion of our energy into the machine, and, with our combined powers, it shoots dark energy into the sky. The dark energy will spread around the entire world, cloaking it in evil. All that is good will cease to exist. _Everything_ that is light and cheery shall be turned dark and demonic!

"Because _our_ energy converted everything, _we_ will be the most powerful beings on the face of the Earth! We shall make everyone bow down to us! We will rule with an iron fist and make sure that more evil is spread everyday!" I grinned evilly. "And when we've had our fun, we'll _destroy Earth._"

* * *

**[Momoko POV]**

I couldn't take it anymore. "Brick!" I exclaimed. "I'm not waiting anymore." I transformed. "_Hyper Blossom!"_

"Blossom… We have to be patient," Brick said.

"No, Brick. I'm sick and tired of waiting, being helpless," I said. "We're going to find them, but we'll watch until they need us." He nodded.

As we walked down the corridor, I tried to listen to find where the others were. I did _not_ want to bump into them by accident.

"…my machine," I heard a voice say. _Berserk!_

I followed the voice, Brick following me. I cracked a door open just a little bit. Berserk and Bruiser were inside with the others. She was explaining something.

"And when we've had our fun, we'll _destroy Earth._" Her last sentence echoed through my mind. _"Destroy Earth."_

I immediately remembered the original plan Butch had made to defeat the PowerPunks and RowdyRocks. After making up the plan where we switch outfits with them, he discarded it. Maybe it could still be used.

"Brick," I whispered. "Come help me. I have a plan."

* * *

**[Brick POV]**

I followed Blossom as she ran down corridors, trying to find the way out of this madhouse. Her plan was brilliant. She changed Butch's original plan a bit, but still brilliant.

I just hoped it would work.

"Found it!" Blossom exclaimed. "Come on, Brick! We have to get it and finish the job!" She took my hand and we flew as fast as we could to get the last element in our plan.

* * *

**[Miyako POV]**

Berserk was crazy! I couldn't believe she would think of that! I was shocked, but I managed to keep my expression sane.

But I had the same idea the rest of us had. If we had to give a chunk of our energy to the machine, we'd be weaker, and so would Berserk. Blossom and Brick could fight her, then, and win.

I just hope that they'll defeat her before the machine fires.

* * *

**[Kaoru POV]**

"When are we going to fire the laser?" I asked Berserk.

"Tonight. We shall fire it tonight so the world will be stuck in the darkness! Not even the sun could penetrate the dark energy!" Berserk said, starting laugh manically.

Bruiser joined her, and we all did, too. We couldn't act suspicious. Bruiser put his arm around her shoulders and laughed with her once more, but she stopped laughing. "Take it off before I break it off," she said. He rolled his eyes. "I warned you."

She punched him in the face and he was shot towards the wall. He crashed down on the floor, a bit bloody.

If she could do that to her 'boyfriend', then she could do much worse things to us.

* * *

Night came soon, and Berserk contacted us at once. "Get over here! The time has come!"

We all gathered in the room. Berserk pressed a button on the wall, and the floor lifted up, higher and higher, up into the sky. We were on a large circle platform around two hundred feet high in the sky. The platform itself had a diameter of fifty feet. In the center, the laser stood, pointing up at the sky.

I almost gulped. We were so high up, and I wasn't Buttercup at the moment. If I fell…

I discarded the thought.

"The time is now!" Berserk cackled. "Come! Each of you will give your energy to the machine! We shall cloak the world in darkness!" She laughed demonically. "I shall demonstrate how to deposit your energy. Come here, Brat."

Miyako walked over to Berserk. Berserk took Miyako's hands and placed them on the laser. The laser had a small spot that looked like a compartment. Miyako's hands were placed there. They started to glow light blue, her signature color, and we watched as the color faded.

"There! The energy has been submitted. You have only twenty percent of your energy left. It shall come back to you with rest, however. We shall rule this pathetic world!" Berserk exclaimed.

One by one, we gave up our energy. Berserk didn't notice the colors of our glows. After we were done, Bruiser donated his energy, and Berserk hers.

"Finally! I've come so close! Now the only thing left! Pulling the lever!" She was very loud and tenacious. I didn't have the strength to stop her. I didn't think she would be the last one to offer her energy. We planned on having her be first, that way, we could overpower her. It didn't work.

She was about to pull the lever. We were all nervous, not wanting it to happen. But we couldn't do anything. We were dead tired. "Berserk!" I turned my head to find where the voice came from. "Don't you dare!"

Blossom charged straight towards Berserk and rammed into her. Berserk clawed at Blossom as much as she could. "You little runt! How'd you escape?!"

"I had a friend!" Blossom exclaimed, backing off of Berserk. She spun her yo-yo towards Berserk and hit her on the face.

"Oh!" Berserk gasped. She had a gash on her cheek where the yo-yo spun. Her eyes seemed to have fire in them. "You will _die_ for what you did to my face!!"

She seemed to find strength from somewhere. Berserk leapt at Blossom and punched her in the stomach. Blossom flew back and landed on the edge of the platform. Bruiser was about to shove her off, but Brick appeared and rammed into him. "Don't touch my girl!" Brick shouted, throwing a serious of punches and kicks towards Bruiser.

Bruiser was shocked so her was open for the Brick's attacks. He recovered and retaliated, giving Brick a blow to the back. Brick was shot down to the platform ground harshly, and Bruiser landed standing on top of him, his boot crushing Brick's back.

"Ugh!" Brick grunted in pain.

"Shut up!" Bruiser demanded, crushing his boot more deeply into Brick's back.

"Leave him alone!" Blossom screamed, ramming into Bruiser. Normally, that wouldn't have done anything. But Bruiser only had twenty percent of his energy left.

Blossom spun her yo-yo at his stomach as hard as she could. It spun faster than it ever had, and it ripped through Bruiser's shirt and left him with a large gash. Blossom left him, and Bruiser clutched his midsection in pain, doubled over.

Berserk stood behind Bruiser. Bruiser looked up at her with pleading eyes. "Babe? A little help h--"

She punched his stomach, right where the wound was. "I told you never to call me that!!" she screamed in his face. "And if you need help, then you're a sissy!" She grabbed the collar of his shirt and dragged him to the edge of the platform.

"Berserk, wha--" He couldn't finish that question. Berserk shoved him off the platform with a kick in the groin, leaving him to fall a couple hundred feet. He wouldn't survive.

"That's what you deserve for being _weak!_" she hissed.

I watched in horror. Butch took my hand, comforting me. Boomer took Miyako's hand, comforting her. We were watching wide-eyed; all of us.

* * *

**[Momoko POV]**

I was hurting, but not too bad. My stomach was a bit sore from Berserk's punch, but I was nowhere near finished.

I watched as Berserk threw Bruiser off the platform, smirking as she did so.

I flew behind her slowly, and then pulled her hair as tight as I could. She shrieked before kicking my leg to get me to let go. She was tired, and I could see that, but she was the strongest out of the six. Even Bruiser was no match for her; she could easily tame him with her feminine charm.

She pulled on my arm and threw me away from her, and I almost fell off the platform. Before I could stand, she kicked me in the stomach--_hard._

I coughed and a few drops of blood spluttered out of my mouth. Brick came over to me as soon as he could, or as soon as his wounds allowed him to. "Are you okay, Blossom?" he asked me, taking my hand and lifting me away from the edge of the platform.

I nodded, but coughed out a little more. He held me in his arms, trying to soothe me. I glanced behind him. "No!" I screamed.

He turned. Berserk had pulled the lever. She was smiled evilly. "Now you cannot stop me!" she yelled, laughing manically. "No one can stop my reign of evil! No one!"

"Brick, lemme at her!" I yelled.

"No! You're too weak!" he replied.

I glared at him. "I'm not! I'm stronger than her! She only has less than twenty percent of her energy left!" I slipped out of his grip and charged towards Berserk. She had her back turned so she didn't see me at first.

My left hand encircled her throat and my right hand punched her face. I pinned her down and punched her in gut as she groaned in pain. She kicked my stomach and I fell back.

I watched in horror as the laser started to fire. A gray light came out of it, shooting at the sky. In seconds, the air was gray and you couldn't see the sky. It was darker and darker, the sky filled with an overpowering gray.

"No…" I whispered. "It can't be."

"Oh, it can," Berserk said. "I will rule this planet!"

I lunged forward and slapped her face, over and over again. I didn't even bother using both hands, and I didn't bother hitting both of her cheeks. When my hand got tired, I used the other. I kicked her shin and kneed her in the stomach.

I was consumed by rage. I'm pretty sure this was _so_ not me, but I didn't care right then. I'm also pretty sure my pretty little pink eyes were blood red. Brick might've liked that, if I weren't so angry.

She blinked twice and she glared at me. Then she punched me in the stomach, and, out of shock, I reeled back and fell _hard._ "You will _pay_ for hurting me!" Berserk screeched. She lunged at me and, with her long nails, started clawing at my face. I pushed her away and slapped her.

Brick came behind her and bound her with ropes. She was so exhausted, but she kept on trying. She managed to kick Brick away and rip the on.

We clawed at each other and threw punches, some accurate, some not. I was getting tired of this. "Brick! The secret weapon!" I exclaimed.

Berserk's eyes widened as I flew back away and Brick threw me what looked like a water gun. "A _water_ gun?" She scoffed. "How pathetic."

I grinned. "You'd think that," I said, aiming towards her. I swooped down and shot multiple times.

"Oh, wow," she said sarcastically. "I'm _wet._" She rolled her eyes.

Then she screamed in pain.

"What _is_ this?!" she screeched. "Why am I melting?! Save me!! Save _me!!" _She wasn't melting; just disintegrating.

"That, Berserk, is chemical X," Brick said. "Your one weakness. We aren't affected by it like that, but you are."

"To think," I began, "that we're all made of chemical Z, a variation from chemical X, and _you're destroyed_ by it!"

"NO!" she screamed as she disintegrated.

I smiled victoriously. "Blossom, wait. What about the laser?" Brick interrupted.

I grimaced. "No…" I said.

The others, who were watching from afar because they were weak, came to join us soon. "Blossom, look," Kaoru said, pointing at the sky.

We all watched as the gray fog brightened, turning white. It cleared away soon. "What…" I trailed off.

"Four of the six energies given were good, pure energy. That must have made the laser shot out more good than evil," Butch said.

"That's great! That means the world's better now, right?" Miyako asked.

"It sure is," Boomer said, kissing her on the cheek.

"We'd better go give Brute, Brat, Blaster, and Buster the same fate Berserk had before they wake up," Brick said.

I nodded. It was great to feel needed.

* * *

_**SO so so so so SORRY that it's short. It's the shortest chapter. Only five pages. I'm ashamed. I keep a strict rule of 7 pages per, but I couldn't think of what to write for this. I already had an idea for about three more chapters? One more? I don't know. Depends on how many ideas I forget, lol. Anyways, thanks. This was a great battle, no? Review and let me know if I wrote the action scene well enough.**_


	15. School Dance

_**SORRY for the SUPER long wait.... I was so...what's the word? Not annoyed, not bored... CONFUSED as to how to end it. I thought I owed it to you guys to at least post it.. I had most of it done, but, like I said, I needed an ending. SO, I decided to have an epilogue. Should be up later today. I finished this chapter today, as well. =)  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter Fifteen  
**_

* * *

**[Miyako POV]**

Momoko was resting for the entire day. Her battle yesterday with Berserk was incredible. Kaoru and I would have helped, but we were too weak. Brick was also injured, but not as badly as Momoko. Close enough to be resting next to her, though.

Instead of the world being cloaked in darkness, like we thought would happen, our energies made the world a bit happier and better. We were all relieved and glad.

Now we can get back to our own little lives. We still protect the town from minor villains, but the major ones have been defeated by our energy. Not all of them were wiped out, because of Berserk's and Bruiser's energies, but we prefer it this way.

If we didn't fight crime, we wouldn't have much to do. We enjoy making a difference, even if no one knows who we are under the costumes. The PowerPuff Girls Z brought Momoko, Kaoru, and I together, and we can't imagine our lives without our PowerPuff Z selves.

Being the PowerPuff Girls Z brought Boomer, Brick, and Butch into our lives, and we wouldn't have it any other way.

I snuggled closer to Boomer on the couch in Professor Utonium's living room. Boomer was holding me, on his lap, on the left side of the couch. Kaoru and Butch took up the other side, talking about some sports event at school.

My eyes fluttered open. I stared into Boomer's eyes; eyes that were watching me. I smiled and he chuckled. "What is it, Miyako-chan?" he asked.

"Nothing…" I said playfully.

"No, seriously," he said. "What is it?" He was still playful though.

"Nothing… It's just that there's a dance coming soon at school for the beginning of the year and--"

"Would you like to accompany me?" he asked.

I beamed. "Of course, Boomie!"

He grinned and kissed me softly.

I did love this life.

* * *

**[Kaoru POV]**

I was on the couch talking to Butch about this soccer game that's going on next week at school. The conversation was going absolutely fine. Until Butch heard Miyako say something. _"There's a dance at school for…"_

I groaned. "Hey, Kaoru, do you maybe want to--"

I cut him off. "No."

He rolled his eyes. "You're going with me to that dance, Kaoru," he said.

"No. I hate dances. I hate dancing. I hate dresses. No," I repeated.

He smirked and snaked his arms around my waist, pulling me up to sit on his lap and close to me. "You're going, Kaoru, because I need to see you in a dress and because you need to have that experience," he said.

I rolled my eyes. "No way," I replied.

"Sure," he said sarcastically. He began leaving a trail of kisses from the end of my jaw up to my temple. Then he kissed my neck fiercely. "You're going."

"Mmm…"

He looked back up at me and smirked. "I knew I could make you go," he said, kissing my lips softly.

I pulled away. "What? No! I didn't--"

He pressed his lips to mine again and I couldn't resist a second time.

"Fine," I said, breathless.

He smiled and began leaving that damn trail of kisses again. It burned so good; I hated it. "Face it, Kaoru," he said. "I know you love me." His voice was smug.

I scoffed. "No fair," I muttered.

I didn't expect him to hear it. "It is fair, Kaoru," he said. "You see, _you_ hold my heart. Every piece of it, broken and shattered, you fixed it perfectly."

I smiled, even though I didn't want to. It sounded sappy, but it was the perfect line to use. I was pretty sure he made it up, but it was lovely. _Only a one-time thing_, I promised myself. He buried his face in my neck. I started to run my fingers through his hair.

He nuzzled my neck, and I could feel him smiling. He wasn't smug about it, though. He was right. I _did_ have the key to his heart, and he had mine. I hugged him tightly, knowing that he would be the only person to ever make me want to do that.

* * *

**[Momoko POV]**

When I woke up, I found Brick sleeping on a cot next to me. I smiled, watching his peaceful expression and just how perfect he looked. He wasn't perfect. He was far from it. But I didn't mind.

I took his sleeping hand in mine, giving it a small squeeze. His eyes opened slowly and landed on me. He smiled as he sat up. "Momoko," he greeted.

I smiled. "Brick!" I hugged him and he held me close. "How do you feel?"

"Me? How do _you_ feel?" he asked.

"I feel better," I said. Then I remembered something that Miyako had told me. "But you know what would make me feel even better?" I asked in a flirty tone.

"What?" he asked.

"You. Taking me to the small dance that's coming up at school."

"I just woke up and you're bombarding me with news of a dance? You must really wanna kill me," he joked. "Of course you know I'll take you. I need every excuse I can get to hold you tight." He demonstrated by holding me even closer than we already were.

I blushed at how we weren't even an inch apart. "So you're taking me?" I asked, still in flirt-mode, and batting my eyelashes for the full effect, complete with the puppy dog eyes and cute pout.

It took him a second to answer. "Of course," he said. "But don't do that ever again. I lost ten brain cells because of that. Seriously. Too cute." I could tell he was joking, but he really liked my flirty face.

I smirked. "Sure, big boy," I teased.

"Hey!"

Our lips met in a second. It was like a magnet; we kept being pulled back to each other after we had that stupid little annoyance called 'oxygen'.

I couldn't wait for the dance.

* * *

**[Kaoru POV]**

Stupid dance. Stupid trail of kisses. Stupid tempting eyes and smirk. Stupid dress.

Miyako and Momoko had made me up before beautifying themselves.

I sighed and waited in front of the banquet hall with Momoko and Miyako.

I wore an shimmering emerald dress that reached my knees and had no sleeves. It was a V-neck and had a black satin sash at the top of my midsection and a small black bow in the back, tying it together. My hair was still spiked, but some of it was pulled back into a hair clip. Still messy, but "beautifully so". They also put me in one inch black heel sandals and an emerald hairclip. I had dark green eye shadow and black eyeliner. They'd applied red lipstick and bronzer.

Miyako was wearing a strapless light blue dress that reached a little past her knees. Instead of the satin sash at the top like my dress, her entire midsection was black satin. It was like a corset, almost, and was pointed at the bottom. She was wearing deep blue ballet flats. Dark blue eye shadow, pink blush, and light pink lip gloss were on her face, as well as a bit of white eyeliner. Instead of her usual pigtails, she let her hair down. It was still curly and reached her shoulders because of that. She also had a small French braid in her hair, on the right side of her face, leading down to one of the curls.

Momoko had on a reddish-pink halter dress that reached a bit above her knees. It was longer in the back than in the front. She had a black satin sash around the bottom of her waist, near the hem of the dress. Hers was a small V-neck as well. She had cherry lip gloss on, red blush, and dark red eye shadow with silver eyeliner. Her hair was loose with a small ribbon around her head, tied at the back. Half of her hair was brought to the front, covering a small bit of her dress.

We were waiting for the boys to get to the banquet hall. The school had brought everyone to a fancy ballroom, still dark with a small disco ball, for the dance. We had been on a different bus than the boys, so we still waited.

Not long afterwards, they showed up. My eyes were only watching Butch. He was wearing a tuxedo with a dark green dress shirt under it and a forest green tie. All the brothers were wearing the same thing, but in their respective colors. His hair was spiked up and he smirked at me, probably to hide his actual thoughts. He held his hand out to me, and I took it. "Boy, you sure know how to clean up," I commented as we entered the ballroom. "And you actually own a monkey suit?"

He chuckled. "I guess," he replied. "I didn't think you owned a dress, either."

"Touché," I said.

"Really, though. You look beautiful," he said. I blushed scarlet.

"Thanks," I muttered.

We didn't really want to go dance with everyone else. We weren't like that. We found a spot to sit and planted ourselves there. He turned to me and nuzzled my neck, snaking his arms around my waist. _Here we go again_, I thought.

He left that same trail of kisses, all still burning beautifully. I placed both my hands on his cheek and pulled his face up so he could see me. "Don't do that," I said quietly.

He smirked. "Why not?"

I sighed. "Just don't."

"Because you like it?" he asked, kissing my neck. I was weak there.

I pulled his face back up to see me. "Seriously. No," I said.

"Fine," he replied. His arms were still around my waist and he pulled me up to sit on his lap again. He kissed me hungrily, and I responded.

* * *

**[Momoko POV]**

Brick took my hand and led me inside. "So do we get to dance?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes, smiling, and twirled me. "You just healed from a vicious fight with your evil counterpart not too long ago, and you want to _dance?_"

I nodded. He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me closely. I smiled as I placed my arms around his neck and leaned into his warmth. I kissed him and he responded with the same passion. "Love you," I said nonchalantly.

"Love ya more," he teased.

"Yeah, right," I said.

He rolled his eyes. "We're not seriously going to have a fight over who loves the other more, are we?"

I laughed and he laughed with me. "No," I said. "Unless you want to."

He grinned evilly, but playfully. His lips attacked my neck, then made their way to my lips.

I smiled and chuckled, placing my head on his shoulder, just swaying.

* * *

**[Miyako POV]**

Boomer and I watched Brick, Momoko, Butch, and Kaoru smiling and enjoying themselves. I smiled, thinking of how happy they all were.

"Care to dance?" Boomer asked me, holding out his hand.

"I didn't know you could dance," I said, taking it.

"There's a lot about me I plan to tell you, this being one of them," he said, smirking.

We made our way to the dance floor where all the others were. It was a slow song, so we just swayed and kept close. I didn't feel like going anywhere but here.

"You know, evil will be harder to find now," Boomer whispered.

I frowned. "I know," I said. "It's fun fighting evil, and it's so wonderful when you feel needed, ya know?"

"Well, I'll always need ya," he said.

"I know," I replied. "I don't think that's exactly a secret. Neither is the fact that I need you, too."

He grabbed me by the waist, whispering in my ear, "Great, then we understand each other." We both chuckled a bit before resuming the dance.

* * *

**[Kaoru POV]**

"So, you think we'll be evil-free for a while?" I asked Butch, now sitting beside him.

He frowned. "We're at a school _dance_, and you're asking about our 'superhero' lives and whether we'll have to deal with evil for a while?" he sneered.

I rolled my eyes. "Seriously, though," I said, "it's been bothering me for a bit."

He shrugged. "We're all getting stronger, still, so we'll be ready just in case," was his reply. "Besides, what would life be without a few monsters and bad guys to beat up?"

I smiled. He really was, even if I didn't want to admit it to anyone, perfect. The, now familiar, action of wrapping his arms around me, holding me closer to him, felt normal. He did so right now, and kissed my cheek.

I laughed silently. Even though I wasn't exactly the most feminine girl on the planet… Well, who was I really trying to kid? I was a total tomboy. But even a total tomboy girl like myself can have girly times. This was one of them. I could love someone, and I knew that.

I wrapped my own arms around Butch and, even though we were silent, I could feel and hear his smile in the air.

* * *

_**AWESOME, no? Well, sorry it wasn't as juicy as some might write it to be... It was a bit hard to stay in character sometimes. Epilogue up soon, and I'd just like to thank ALL my reviewers, fans, etc. for believing in me and kicking my butt to make me write. ;)**_

**Elouise Victoria**_**, a reviewer who asked me to write not too long ago, was actually why I considered finisjhing it soon. =) Thanks! You asked in such a polite and kind way, that, I just had to write! Thanks to all my peeps out there--I love you all!! lol**_

_**--HUNNYABEE! :D  
**_


	16. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**[April 6, 2010]**

Oh my gosh! I'm laughing now. I do read and have read every review, by the way, when they get in. I get alerts. :) And I sincerely thank all of you! My first story, and I can't believe you guys liked it! I look back on it now, wondering what the heck I was thinking! This was, what? A year or two ago? Almost two! I wrote so horribly! If I were to rewrite this, it'd come out a million times better. But I don't think I'd ever get around to rewriting them. Anyways, I wanted to let you all know that I'm so thankful for all of your favorites and alerts when this was being written so long ago and all your reviews now. Honestly, I couldn't ask for anything better.

Actually, I'm writing this author's note because I got a review today, or recently, of "I smell a sequel!" I laughed and smiled and felt special on the inside. They sent a summary/idea. I loved it, I really did. If I were to do that story, it'd probably be better than this one just because of how much my writing has improved. So I thank whoever sent it to me. :) If they had a fanfiction account, I'd definitely thank them personally. I'm not sure if I'll ever get around to actually writing _that_ story, but it'd be a nice idea...even if I don't have the time to even update my current stories, let alone think about them, lol.

So I hope I get to find the time. At the moment, it doesn't seem possible. But who knows? Again, I thank you all for reviewing and favoriting. You guys are amazing, and were the reason I wrote this and finished this at all! So thank you. You rock.

And, maybe, just maybe, I can find inspiration enough—though that idea was pretty good—to write a sequel. That was not my intention when first writing this, but things can change. As of now, I'll say the idea is pending.

Thank you, once again, and goodbye.

**-HunnyABee**


End file.
